I Could Get Used to This
by TheMrs.IanSomerhalder
Summary: Sterek. Rating may change depending on my mood in the coming chapters. Scott and Derek come up with a plan to protect Stiles from the alpha pack coming into town. Stiles is covered in the entire pack's scent so he is automatically appealing to the alphas. Derek decides to pretend they are dating. Stiles is not thrilled. Will their feelings change? Will keep this fic realistic.
1. Chapter 1

**I am a hardcore Sterek shipper, and I couldn't stand by and not add my own imaginings to the world. In this story I am going to try and make it as realistic as possible where it would actually tie into the show, so it will probably have a slowish start. If you are just looking for smuty goodness...you may want to wait for a later date to read my fic. They are not just going to jump into bed together. I am really excited about this story. It is my first Sterek pairing. Hope you all enjoy. Should update pretty regularly. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately.**

* * *

"No. I'm not doing it. You can't make me Scott."

"Don't be such a wuss. You don't want to die, do you?"

"Why not Danny, Considering he's actually gay, and the farthest thing from scary." Stiles threw his arms out in front of him, Scott shakes his head. "Why not?"

"Because Danny—"

"Wouldn't date me? Screw you Scott! I'm attractive to gay guys! And you know it!" he huffed shoving a finger in Scott's face.

"NOO! I wasn't going to say that, Danny cannot protect you!"

"Fine, what about Jackson? I mean he's a dick, and I can handle that." He paused for a second realizing what he had just said, "I mean like he's a jerk, not that all he is- is a dick, or that I could or want to handle it, ohh god, images. This is bad, do you see what you are doing to me?" he then hung his head over the trash can hands on his hips.

Scott walks over and places a soft hand on his shoulder, "Stiles, you're my best friend and I cannot lose you."

"Then why can't it be you? You can protect me." He said slowly knowing this was a fight he was not going to win, which was getting all too common as of late.

"Derek is your best chance Stiles. I already talked to him and he agreed to help as long as I did him a favor." Scott said walking across the room twiddling his thumbs.

Stiles was instantly worried, "What? What?! What do you have to do? Does he want you to kill someone? Hurt someone? Leave town? What?" he jerked his friend around by the shoulder.

"I have to teach you how to kiss." Scott says matter-of-factly.

"Haaa" Stiles points, mouth in a wide smile, "You almost had me-"

"I'm serious. Derek said he doesn't do anything half way and he doesn't have the time to teach you."

Stiles face fell flat, broken. He didn't want to kiss his best friend, or Danny, or Jackson, or Derek. Truth was he had never been kissed. "This isn't fair. I'm can't kiss you. I won't."

A deeper, much more masculine voice purred behind Stiles' neck, "You don't have a choice."

Stiles felt a twitch in his lower stomach, which was weird. He couldn't make himself say anything and he refused to move so the 3 of them just stood there for what felt like hours, but was only about 4 minutes. Derek and Scott exchanged looks, then in unison, "We're just kidding, ohh my god!"

Stiles let out a heavy breath, "what? So I don't have to kiss you, or you? Do I even have to pretend to date you?" He said looking hopeful at Derek.

"No." Derek said stepping closer to the boy. "You don't have to practice, but if we are stuck in a compromising situation we may have to resort to that, but it is only the last resort."

"I DON'T WANT TO DATE YOU, DEREK!" Stiles screamed. Derek lost his humor when the smaller man yelled at him in such a hateful way. "Ohh don't be such a sour wolf. You cannot seriously wonder why someone, me, isn't exactly bursting at the seams for you. You have done nothing but hurt, scare, and intimidate me on purpose since the first day you ever met me. Forgive me for not being stoked to have to spend every minute of the indefinite future with you in fear of when you are going to snap my head off."

Derek was actually very affected by this outburst. People never stood up to him or disrespected him, ever. And he had come to believe that he and Stiles had a fun, banter, based friendship. It was all fun for him. He considered Stiles a friend. That was why he was going out of his comfort zone to help him out. He knew he couldn't bear to see something happen to this plaid wearing, over active, goof of a kid. Derek knew this was the part where he should apologize, say something, anything. But Derek Hale does not apologize. He still couldn't get himself to walk out though. He just stood there staring at stiles hoping that the silence would eventually force the kid to speak.

Stiles started to cower afraid of the intensity that was radiating off the older man now. "I, I, I, mean it's true. Like right now, case-case and point." Stiles was trying to maintain any semblance of courage he had left.

Derek spoke softly. "Scott can you give us a minute?"

"Is that really a good idea Derek?" Scott asked looking at Stiles trying to gauge his thoughts. Stiles tried to shoot fire out of his eye balls but Scott didn't pick up it. _Werewolf senses my ass. _Stiles thought to himself. "Fine, I'll be right outside, so don't try anything." Both boys shot him an annoyed glance.

Stiles locked himself in place afraid to make any sudden movements and waited for Derek to speak once Scott was out of the room. He spoke low, smoothe, and nervously. That threw Stiles for a loop…Derek? Nervous? "Stiles, I guess I should apologize. I am sorry for scaring you." He paused and Stiles huffed. "Okay maybe that's an understatement, I'm sorry that I enjoy making you jump. Better?" Derek gave a twisted smile and stiles decided to let it go. Derek obviously wasn't going to kill him tonight. And considering he was his new pretend plaything he might as well learn to like a few things about him and a playful side may be all he gets.

"Alright fine, but do we really have to pretend to be together? I mean, I know it's going to suck for me but what about you?" Stiles slouches down on his bed.

Derek knows how the younger kid is feeling but can't express his empathy, he doesn't know how. He walks over to him and kneels down in front of him. "I know it may come as a shock to you. But I am actually okay with this." He looked away for a second gathering his thoughts, "Your friends care about you. We don't want you torn to shreds by another alpha, and that's putting it nicely." Stiles gives him a flustered quizzical look. "You would be lucky if they just killed you. They have other ways of marking their territory and making someone…their bitch." Derek locked eyes with him and finally it snapped and clicked in Stiles mind.

"They're going to pee on me!?"

Derek shrugs, "or something else."

Then it clicked. Rape. They could rape him. "Well this…sucks" he breathes shakily.

Derek immediately grabs his shoulder making him look at him, Stiles flinches. "No, you are going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to you. That is why Scott and I came up with this plan. It's the safest, and violence free way to keep you alive." Derek rubs the tense boys shoulder, "And you're going to have to stop that. If you can't even relax when I touch your shoulder unexpectedly, there is nothing I can physically do to keep them from catching on. Which would suck. They have to believe it. You have to believe it.." Derek ended afraid to let on that he actually had feelings, other than pack feelings. He had a rep to keep up. And feelings for him meant pain.

Stiles was confused at first but then he understood. "ah! Of course fooling werewolves. Not just us regular ol' humans. Super hearing, strength, smelling werewolves." Derek cut him off by grabbing his knee, stiles flinched again. "Damn it. Okay, I'll try harder."

Derek rubbed circles with his thumb on his knee trying to soften his face. "If you don't want to follow through with this, or think of a better plan, let me know in the morning, I'll be taking you to school. Scott and I are going to leave now, and you need to sleep on it." There was a loud groan from outside the door. Apparently Scott didn't like being told to leave. "Just remember, we really do care about you." Stiles stared blankly at the wolf, "I actually thought we were friends up until 15 minutes ago. I really am sorry I made things so uncomfortable for you all the time, it was all in good fun, or so I thought."

"Ohh, I'm soo—"

"No, don't apologize. Get some sleep and let me know if we're doing it, tomorrow." Derek winked and jumped out the window.

Stiles couldn't help but laugh at the double meaning. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

* * *

Derek walked around the house keeping an eye on the teen listening to him chuckle still 5 minutes later. He felt pleased with himself for bringing the teen some amusement. He really hadn't realized he had tortured him so much as to make the kid hate him. After feeling confident that the house was safe he found himself a shaded spot that no one would see him under and sat down adjusting his ears to Stiles bedroom.

He was daydreaming about all that might happen in the weeks to come. Then Isaac showed up out of nowhere.

"What are you doing? Are you stalking him now?" He shot at his alpha amused. Isaac wasn't the most attractive of the pack, which was Derek. Not the smartest, which was Lydia. Not the most grounded, that was Scott. Not the most intimidating, that was Jackson. Not the funniest, which was stiles. He was the most observant. He knew instantly that there was something buzzing between the two but he never said anything because he was pretty sure they would deny it.

Derek actually jumped. "When did you get here? How did you find me?" he was on his feet now resuming his normal alpha status.

Isaac quickly put his hands up showing he meant no harm. "You never came back to the sub way so I thought, 'where could he be?' and I came here." He shrugged.

"Why here? You don't have to worry about me coming back; I can take care of myself. Now go back to the sub!" Derek shouted quietly, this kid always had a way of figuring out his feelings before he did. And he knew he was in for a session with Dr. Isaac if he stuck around much longer.

Isaac rolled his eyes knowing Derek was deflecting. "Okay, okay, I'll go, but first tell me why you're here."

Derek contemplated, knowing he could make him leave if he wanted. He was the alpha after all, but he actually wanted to talk to him. "Have you met any of the Alpha pack that is in town, yet?"

"Ohh yeaa. Flamin' group of guys, huh?" Isaac crossed his arms.

"Flamin'?"

Isaac sighed, "Gays, homosexuals-"

"Oh, I get it, and I was aware of that. That's why I am here." Isaac looked around not sure he was catching on. "Think about it. Using just your wolf senses, who is the most attractive and appealing in town?" Isaac closed his eyes for a second and thought about it for a few seconds then just looked up at the house they were standing outside of. "Exactly" Derek nodded. "Do you know why?" Isaac shook his head. "Stiles is covered in our scent. Indirectly we have marked him as ours, making him more appealing to other wolves outside of our pack."

Isaac thought it over in his head, "Why just Stiles? Why not Lydia or Allison?"

"Well for one thing they aren't boys. The pack is…Flamin'? As you put it. And they just have Scott and Jackson on them. Think about it. Stiles gets himself in the middle of everything pack related. He's involved with you, Scott, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, and me."

Isaac didn't miss the look Derek gave when he finally said himself. "Makes sense. So we have a gay pack coming into town, which are going to find Stiles attractive and take from him what you want him to give to you willingly." He smirked knowing he was pushing, but Derek had to admit it eventually.

Derek threw him against a tree holding him there with his forearm. "What? I don't want to do anything with him. I am just trying to keep a friend safe."

"Right there proves at least something" he sputters around his choking. "You don't refer to anyone as a friend. You call us all pack, or enemy's, or our friends, never yours."

"That's not true." Derek let him go, "go home. Now. I'm not going to tell you again."

"And now you're referring to the Sub as home, you never say that. Maybe I am reaching friend status?" Derek glared at him, "Okay, fine. Leaving." He walked a couple feet then turned halfway not meeting Derek's face, "You know it's okay to have feelings other than anger. Gives you strength." Then he continued walking allowing the alpha to think about what he had just said. Isaac really wasn't poking fun at them. He just wanted his alpha happy, as a beta there is that attachment to your alpha, but he still looked at Derek as a father figure because his sucked and Derek was all he had now. And as far as the gay thing, he was pretty sure he was attracted to Scott and that wasn't ever going to happen. So he would have to live vicariously though Derek.

Derek watched his Beta walk away and thought about the short conversation they just had. And he realized he did care about this overactive kid more than anyone else since his family died. What exactly he was feeling he wasn't sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Been working on this for awhile now, wanting to jump into the good stuff but gotta build it up. Covering a lot of ground in this one. Hope you like it!**

**A big thank you to those of you who commented, really fueled me to write this chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately.**

* * *

Stiles paced his room from the closet to the desk waiting for Derek to show up to take him to school. Everything he had thought about the night before was running through his head for yet the thousandth time. Could he do this? Like really do this? Is Derek going to end up killing him out of annoyance? Or just give up the act and let the Alphas have at him? Would he ever stop flinching at the touch of the older man? Why not anyone else? Why is Derek doing this for him? Derek could have anyone, and he wants to pretend to have him? Is this threat of the alphas as big a deal as everyone is making it? Was that really Derek he saw outside last night? Or could it have been one of the other alphas? Why does his first relationship, real or not real, have to be with a guy? His life was never going to be normal. "UGHHHH!" Stiles fell backwards onto the bed throwing his hands over his face.

Derek was standing just inside the doorway. He had seen the last few paces before the kid fell over. "Get in a fight with your dresser?" Stiles peaked through fingers first at the alpha, then the dresser. "It looks like it just threw up all over your room."

He sat up quickly. _Did I really try on different clothes for a fake relationship with Derek Hale? That's it I have officially lost my mind. _"Ahh..nope. Uhmmm they were all dirty. I need to do laundry."Derek shot him a knowing look. He had just seen his room last night. "No, uhmm, dirty clothes were actually in my drawers...when I clean I just throw 'em all together you know? Some things can be worn twice, maybe 5 times."

Derek wasn't sure if it was the truth, he just turned up his nose, "Gross."

Stiles was instantly relieved. "Ohh come on, you run through the woods barefoot. You can handle a little B.O." He picks up a shirt, "SMELL IT!" He threw it in the wolf's face and Derek bats it away before it reaches him.

"Come on, time to go, you're going to be late."

Stiles just stood there running his hands down his front, looking around like he was forgetting something. _Nope, just my sanity. _"Are wee…liiikee…really going to do thiiiss? I mean, if you don't wanna we can totally jus pretend it never happened… never-"

"Stiles!" Derek barked. He could feel the tension clouding up the room. "You have to calm down." He walked over hand out so Stiles knew he was about to put his hand on his shoulder, like you would a dog or cat. Stiles stayed as still as he could and focused on not flinching and actually succeeded. "Look, no one outside of our circle have to know we are dating. It's strictly information reserved for the alpha pack. Okay?" Stiles slowly started to relax under the strong warm hand gently squeezing his shoulder. It gave him a sense of security. He knew he would be safe with Derek.

"Thanks." Was all the kid said.

"For what?" Stiles never just said one word at a time.

"For this" he placed his hand carefully on top of Derek's, feeling as if he was touching some rabid animal, but still feeling secure about it because of the grip on his shoulder.

Derek couldn't help but smile, which was rare. "Not sure what you mean, but no problem." He patted his shoulder. "Good job not flinching; now we work on your breathing." He laughed and Stiles let out a huge breath he didn't know he was holding. "But seriously, you're late."

Stiles stole a glance at his alarm clock, "Oh my god!" he grabbed his stuff and started shoving Derek out of the room, "GO, GO, GO! What are you doing? We're late!"

* * *

Stiles didn't know what to do with himself in Derek's little car. He was so used to his over sized jeep. If he scooted the seat back would Derek get mad because the seats would then be uneven, maybe he is a little OCD? Could he adjust the air vents? Could he rest his arm on the console? Could he breathe? _Okay, now you're just being ridiculous. _Stiles thought to himself and forced himself to breathe. Why was he always so nervous around Derek? He was never this nervous around anyone, ever other than Lydia. _Lydia. Jackson's freaking anchor. Now there is no way I have any kind of chance with her. _He thought sadly to himself as they pulled up to the school. _I'll never get to run my fingers through her strawberry blonde hair. I'll never get to look into her stupid eyes without feeling like a creeper. Damn it! _ Stiles heart was a mile a minute.

"Stiles?" Derek interjected casually, concerned.

"What?" Stiles asks though clenched teeth looking down knowing what he was currently feeling had nothing to do with the guy driving him to school.

"Why can't you relax around me?!" he gripped the steering wheel, staring the kid down.

Stiles opened his eyes; "Because I don't trust you!" again he knew his anger had nothing to do with Derek, at least not this time.

His finger tips were starting to burn and he knew his claws were itching to come out, "That's it! Get out, Stiles. I am trying, doing you a favor! And I am not going to stick my neck out for someone that won't even TRY to trust me."

Stiles was stunned. "But I am trying..."

"No, no you're not." They paused looking at each other. "Seriously get out, you're still late." Derek sits there staring out the front window refusing to look at Stiles.

Stiles sits there trying to figure out what exactly just occurred in the small space of the car. He shouldn't have taken out his anger over Lydia on him, it wasn't fair. Was he really not trying to trust him?_ I thought agreeing to go through with this plan was like an automatic trusting thing. If I get out of the car now maybe I won't have to go through with this, I won't even have to talk to Derek again, right? _ Then it hit him, he wanted to be friends with Derek, even if he was the biggest wad of them all, he really wants his approval. But he couldn't just come out and say that, so he just climbed out of the car and went looking for anyone he could talk to about this, but who?

* * *

Derek drove off more upset than he thought he would be. How is this stupid kid getting him so upset all the time? He didn't make it too far from the school because he knew that stiles still needed protection, an alpha could show up at any time so he did a quick u-turn and parked around the corner from the school and started making his rounds.

Jackson spotted him while he had been getting in a few laps during first period. He didn't have an off period, just skipping. He jogged over puffing his chest out to his new alpha, "what are you doing here, Hale?"

Derek shoved his hands in his pocket looking around at the surrounding trees, looking for movement. "Why are you not in class?"

"What are you doing here?" he said forcefully.

Derek pushed out a breath, "awaiting the arrival of the alphas, never know when they could show up."

"And you think they are going o show up here." Jackson paused, "at a high school, that you don't even go to?"

Derek finally looked at him, like he was an idiot. "They're not going to just come for me, they are going to try and fight anyone involved with our pack, and everyone in it."

"Please," Jackson started, about to argue. "Wait, Lydia-"

"Is involved with you, making her a part of the pack." Derek said matter-of-factly.

Jackson cleared his throat, "Need any uhh, help…patrolling?"

"No, I need you in school, going to your classes, and watching out for Stiles and Lydia."

Jackson nodded, "Why Stiles? He grates my nerves."

"Because I said so, Jackson. Now go to class." Then he turned on his heel and disappeared into the trees. Leaving Jackson seething.

* * *

It was 5th period now and Stiles still had no idea who to talk to or what he even wanted to talk about. He was all kinds of fucked up, mentally. Lydia pulled him to the side of the hall, "You have 3 seconds to tell me what has hac that goofy face in such a twist all damn day. 3-2-"

Stiles rolled his eyes; the last person he wanted to talk to about this was Lydia and her strawberry hair that he wanted to touch ohh so very badly. "Lydia…I don't want to talk about it."

"Well you are going to. So spill." she crossed her arms.

He could smell her she was so close. "It's about the Alphas." He said simply looking around to make sure no one would over hear their conversation.

"That pack that Jackson was complaining about this morning?" Stiles nodded. "Stiles, baby. We're going to be fine. Nothing is going to happen to us. Why would they come for us?"

_Baby? Did she just call me baby? Damn it, Lydia. Stop playing with me. _"Because the pack's scent is all over us."

"The pack? I really only hang out with Jackson, and he's new…I should be fine right?" Stiles nodded. "And you…you just hang out with Scott…and Isaac…and Erica…and Derek…Stiles…are YOU going to be okay?" Stiles dropped his head shaking it slowly, truth was he was petrified, even more so now that Derek wasn't there watching over him.

Lydia looked around, "Screw 5th period, let's take the rest of the day off."

"We can't leave the school, it's not safe. And Derek is going to come get me…I think." He was trying to hold his head up and put his wall back up between his emotions and his expressions.

"Derek? Why?" Lydia shook her head putting off his answers and pulled him around a corner, "follow me."

Stiles did what he was told. He had had multiple fantasies about running off into some closet with Lydia before and he was a little disappointed that now that it was happening there was no way this was going to end like he had envisioned. She led him through the auditorium, across the stage and up a staircase behind it. He had no idea where he was going but followed her still. At the top of the stairs was one door and through it was a loud humming of the air system for the school and piles of junk. "Where are we?"

Lydia navigated expertly through the mounds of props and furniture to a small setup of a make shift living room. "It's the theaters' prop and furniture storage room. Burn outs used to get high in here until they found out about the rats that live in here."

Stiles turned the corner of his lips down, "rats? Like live rats? In here? With us?"

"It was just a rumor." She plopped down onto a giant chase, "that I started." They both beamed at each other. "I used this room for quiet studying and general relaxation when high school would start to take its toll on my psyche"

"You mean when you needed a break from pretending to be a ditz for Jackson?" Stiles snipped before dropping down onto a beanbag.

"That's not fair, but also…very true." They both laid back, "Okay, so now you are going to tell me why Derek may or may not be picking you up today."

"Can't we just relax for a little bit?" he stole a glance up at her after a few seconds of silence, "fine. Everyone in the pack elected Derek as sole protector of yours truly."

She nodded, "okay, and that's a bad thing why?"

Stiles debated whether or not to tell her. She cleared her throat waiting, "there are some terms to the arrangement that I'm not too thrilled about."

"Go on." Lydia was afraid that he was going to say that he had to become a wolf, but she was going to let Stiles tell her, saying it out loud would help him, make him come to terms with it.

"Apparently some of the Alpha pack is gay. And it turns out I am actually attractive to gay guys."

"Wait what?" not what she was expecting at all.

Stiles laid back, closed his eyes and just spelled it out for her. "The alpha pack will try to stake claim over Derek's pack, I smell like the entire pack, they are already mostly attracted to me, then they turn out to be fudge packers, and that makes me all the more appealing. Thus the only way I can have any security is for Derek to take responsibility for me, and to do that, we have to date." He peaked up and Lydia's eyes were the size of saucers. "It's not real of course, but we have to make the other pack believe it, I assume it has something to do with mating, like you don't mess with the alpha's mate…I'm not really sure, I am in need of some serious googling."

"Okay…so why might he not be picking you up after school today? Does he not want to help?"

"Yes, no, maybe, kinda."

"Stiles!"

"I messed it all up."

She moved over and sat next to him laying her chin on his chest practically falling off the beanbag. "I'm sure you didn't, just tell me what happened."

Stiles tried to keep his heart calm having Lydia this close. "This morning when he brought me to school, I kinda flipped shit on him. And truthfully I wasn't even mad at him. I was mad at you!"Lydia flinched and he sat up as best he could looking down at her instantly apologetic, "well not at you, about you. Like you know how I feel about you, always have. But I can't have you, I get that. But here I am single as fuck, in love with someone I can't have, a virgin who has never had a serious relationship and now I have to pretend to date one of the few people who easily scare the shit out of me and he happens to be a guy. It just sucks! So when he tried to ask me what was wrong I ended up yelling at him about how I can't trust him, and he told me he wasn't going to help someone who wouldn't even try to trust him because he really thought we were friends and apparently he was wrong. So now he is gone and I am so confused. Like I shouldn't be so upset but I just feel like we—"

"Broke up?" Lydia said softly not making eye contact hoping that if he felt less threatened he would be honest.

"I guess, yea. But we weren't really dating and we hadn't even talked about it until last night." Stiles rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. "I just don't get what I am feeling."

"You like Derek Hale." Lydia said simply. "Hear me out!" Stiles was sitting up right, now freaking out. "You always said you hated him, yet you are always saving his life, and he yours. You two are constantly making jokes at each other's expenses, you have never had a relationship, and he was burned in his last. Neither of you want a relationship. Neither of you feel comfortable with Homosexuality, which is really okay. Now that you two have to pretend, your emotions are conflicted between pretend and the fear of reality. For all you know nothing may happen, but you are so afraid of it happening that you are afraid to pretend. You just need to relax."

Stiles laid back down. He thought about what she said and she laid her head back on his chest. She was careful not to say much else; he had some thinking to do. After about 10 minutes of silence though he finally opened his mouth and said "you're probably right." then a few minutes later, "Shit."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed yourself :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kind of a short chapter, but had to share this little bit i had with you. All of your comments made my day today and really fueled this smallish chapter. Literally sat down and wrote it with no interruptions or brain farts. THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS! **

**And a special shoutout to Guest Reviewer, QT05. Please let me love you! You totally made my day today with your long thought out reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately. **

* * *

Derek, feeling very confident in his rounds went back to where he had parked his car earlier that morning and grabbed a burger and fries from Whataburger. He was leaning casually against the hood of his car looking far more attractive than anyone should be allowed to, acting as if he didn't notice the girls and occasional boys pass by and admire his well maintained physique. See Derek, was born a wolf, he wasn't turned where everything just magically turned hard and tuned in a bit more than before. He had to grow and develop. He had to go through wolf puberty so to speak. It was a part of him, not something that happened to him. He could easily be a flabby, overweight, lazy wolf, but he refused, he kept in shape. Also, he found the more ripped he became the more intimidating he was without even trying.

School had already let out and Derek was not about to show up like nothing had ever happened. Stiles could find his own way home, but Derek was going to stay just close enough so that if something were to happen he would be able to do something. _What would this kid do without me? _Derek thought to himself, _Stupid, if he didn't have me in his life, he wouldn't need me to protect him. _Before he could think more on this Scott showed up with Allison about to grab a bite to eat.

"Derek? I thought you were picking up Stiles?"

Allison was out of the loop, "Something wrong with his Jeep?"

Derek looked at Scott waiting for him to choose his story. "Uhh, yea." He stuttered looking between the two. "Derek told us that he would pick him up from school while it was unsafe to drive."

Allison gasped, "What's wrong with it? Is it the engine? Brakes? What? Maybe my dad could look at it."

Derek laughed, "Brakes, definitely the brakes. Thing can't decide if it's going or not."

Scott wasn't sure he understood his humor so he just pushed the joke aside, "So yeaaa, Derek" he put a punch behind his name, "I bet he's waiting on you right now. We shouldn't leave him alone…"Allison gave him a confused look, "because he's…Stiles and will manage o find a way to get into trouble."

* * *

Stiles and Lydia were still up in the prop room above the theater they were caught up in a game of Chutes and Ladders. They had spent all of 5th and 6th period talking about how relationships of any kind suck. Family, friends, teachers, and significant others; they all suck. But they also can have really great moments and qualities to them, but you had to open yourself up to them.

After all the heavy talk, they found a stack of board games and proceeded to pretend they were 7 years old again and play mindlessly. They both knew the final bell rang but didn't want to leave and go back to the real world quite yet, so they chose to ignore it. Finally Stiles broke the mood with a deeper question, "So are we friends now, orrrr were you just being nice to me today?" Lydia looked at him with blank eyes, "It's totally cool if you don't want to hang out with me alone again…I know it might be weird for you. I just, I dunno-"

"Stiles, I thought we were friends. I've always looked at you as a friend; I can always be myself around you. I mean I can talk about politics or science around you and you don't look at me like I am a geek! You just get me. And I'm sorry I haven't been around a lot for you. But that is going to change okay?" She grabbed his hands and he nodded smiling at their fingers. Lydia just said she was his friend. He was Lydia's friend. They were friends. Officially. Finally.

Now she put her other hand over his and locked eyes with him. "Now, as your friend, I strongly urge you to call Derek-"

"But!" Stiles spat.

"But nothing. You still need a ride home, and protection. And you obviously have a thing for him. So just ride this thing out okay? And if things get rocky you always have me to talk to, Stilinski." She gave him a warm smile, "Now, go on. Call him." She sat back waiting.

"I hate you so much right now." He groaned as he pulled out his phone from his pocket.

"I know", she chirped.

He reluctantly found Derek in his contacts and took a deep breath and hit call. The phone rang once. Twice. Three times. Four and finally he picked up. "Stiles." He said very clipped. Derek was still talking to Allison and Scott.

Stiles couldn't find words for a second, he looked at Lydia and she mouthed 'say something!' "Duhh, uhmm, err..sooo are you still picking me up? Orrr is this whole thing off?" Derek didn't say anything. He was tired of spoon feeding this kid. "Because I've done a lot of thinking and I don't want to. Call this off I mean. I can't tell you why, because I don't even get it yet, but I need you. And you need me to trust you, which I will work on, because frankly I don't want to die…and you have a pretty good track record of keeping me alive, so I really should trust you by now." Stiles felt like an idiot and wanted to take it all back, but Lydia was jumping up and down in her seat smiling.

Finally Derek spoke, "Meet me out front in 5 minutes."

Stiles hung up after a half grunt half k sound and looked at the floor. "Sooo?" Lydia said waiting for the details.

"He'll be here in 5 minutes."

"That's all he said?" She frowned.

"Yep."

"After all that you just said?" She clicked her tongue, "well, this won't do, this won't do at all." She jumped up, grabbed his arm and dragged him through the clutter, past the humming air system, down the stairs, through the auditorium, out the front doors and watched for Derek's sleek car to peel around the corner.

Stiles wasn't sure what was about to happen, but he was too scared to say anything. Derek still scared him, and Lydia was Lydia. Derek reached over and threw the door open, "Get in."

"Excuse me?" Lydia propped her hand on her hip.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Not talking to you, talking to short, pale, and silent over there."

Stiles started to get into the car afraid of what Derek might do to Lydia. "No!"Lydia yelled. "That is not how you talk to your boyfriend." Both Derek and Stiles looked at her, mouth and eyes wide. Then they both looked at each other.

"I kinda told her. She knows it's not real though. I think she's kidding." Stiles rambled. "Hope she's kidding."

"No, I'm not. I know neither of you really want to do this, but you are. So you are going to suck it up and be men about it. And you Derek are not going to treat Stiles like your little bitch, and you Stiles are not going to treat him like the big bad wolf out to get you. No pun intended." She added grinning. "Now Derek, you are going to drive Stiles home and walk him to his door. Stiles, you are going to let him." The buys just stared at her, speechless. "The rest is up to you two. But I don't want to find out you are treating each other badly. Got it?" She pointed at them both, they nodded. "Alright, now have a nice night." She said happily and skipped off to her car.

After she was out of ear shot Stiles spoke up looking at his fingers afraid of being mauled by Derek because he was just lectured by the Lydia Martin. "Im Sor—"

"No" Derek said just before putting the car in gear, "She's right. And in order to do what she says we really have to stop apologizing for everything."

They drove home mostly in silence and Derek asked him about his day trying to be polite, which felt all kinds of weird. Stiles told him about lame teachers, and how he was upset until he talked to Lydia, but left out the secret room. He figured it might be a nice place to sneak off to in the future. Hopefully Lydia wouldn't mind sharing.

When they reached the house they both climbed out of the car awkwardly. Stiles cleared his throat and almost tripped over his feet climbing up the stairs. Derek kept his movements smooth, and in control. He felt stupid walking Stiles to the door, but they had to start somewhere.

"Thanks for the ride." Stiles said quickly after he opened the door.

"I'll pick you up in the morning."Derek returned then started walking back to his car.

"Let's try to make it there on time, this time." Stiles joked.

Derek turned and smiled at him, "careful what you wish for." Then he got in his car and was gone.

* * *

**Hope you liked it as much as I did! Should have something up soon, nothing can stop me when inspiration hits :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Had more planned for this chapter. But today being October 3'rd I had word vomit like you wouldn't believe and just couldn't stop writing. I didn't even get half way to where I was hoping to get this chapter because i put more detail than normal into everything. Hope you like it!**

**I also stopped because I do have to work in 4 hours.  
And if you got the Mean Girls reference let me just say,  
****"ILOVEYOU!"**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing, unfortunately.**

**PS: Thank you all for Favoriting, following, and reviewing! Makes my day :)**

* * *

Stiles started his chores after he knew Derek was officially gone and reflected on his day and how excruciatingly happy he was that Lydia was now a friend, officially. Now by Stiles' definition, chores were the bare minimum he had to do to avoid a lecture from his dad. He picked up all loose articles around the living room, kitchen, dining room, and bathroom; just basic surface cleaning. Threw un-rinsed dishes into the dishwasher, and made sure the laundry and trash were not over flowing. If they weren't, then those two tasks could wait until they were.

He stole a glance at his phone hoping maybe Scott had texted or tried to call. He huffed in shame for thinking maybe Scott would actually take the time out of his day to actually see how his best friend was doing. Silly Stiles, everyone knew Scott had a girlfriend. He was now barely hanging on to the very edges of Scott's radar.

He was okay with it though, he trusted his friend not to completely forget him. When Stiles really needed him, he was sure he would come through. It was understandable that he would get so wrapped up in his first real girlfriend, more power to him! Stiles was supportive, he just wished he could talk to his friend.

He went to his room and logged onto his laptop. He checked Skype hoping maybe Scott would be online. Nope, no one was. Everyone was wrapped up in their own life and Stiles was sitting at home alone. Sometimes he actually wished he had taken the bite when Peter had offered it to him. Then everyone would have to give him the time of day. And if they started to ignore him, he could act out and they couldn't ignore a hyper wolf like they do a hyper human. Stiles was just getting himself worked up so he went in search of something else to take his mind off reality.

He opened Tumblr and searched the Marvel tag, nothing new he hadn't seen. Searched Werewolf, just a bunch of stupid drawings, nothing to be taken seriously. Searched the Hunger Games tag, and saw a never ending stream of quotes that could rip his heart out, not exactly the best tag for a lift me up. About 27 tags later he found himself in a gay porn tag.

In his defense it started out as straight porn but after a dozen tags of that he got curious. He didn't intend to do anything with his new found knowledge, he was just very curious. Frankly, the images he faced scared the shit out of him. How could so many guys gain pleasure from having something rammed up their ass? Stiles didn't even like things exiting his ass alone. There was no way he could ever be gay. But he was Derek's boyfriend. Given it was fake, and they would never go to such extremes, he knew he needed to figure out how to pull this off so he typed in Gay couples in the tag bar to see what he would get.

A few text posts littered the page but there were an equal amount of sweet looking couples. Stiles was pretty confident he could pull it off. Most of them weren't even that feminine like he had always imagined. There were some seriously normal looking guys holding another normal looking guy. He pulled the corner or his mouth down humming in approval and leaned back closing the browser. Now what?

He glanced at his clock and it was only 7:25. "That's it!" he yelled, "No more Stiles sitting around waiting to be called on for help. I am going to go out by myself, and make some new friends. I don't need you guys." He gathered his wallet and keys then dropped his head, "where the hell am I going?" He didn't have the slightest idea where he could go. He was trying to come up with a destination when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he almost wasn't sure it happened. When he pulled it out he was stunned to see it was a text from Derek and all it said was 'Nowhere.' "Nowhere?", Stiles said scrunching his face up trying to decode what Derek was talking about. He looked to see if he had accidently texted him, but they had no text history. He spun around exasperated heading for his bed to grab his shoes when he noticed movement in his window, when he focused his eyes he saw very clearly a figure. "HOLY GOD!" He grabbed his heart and then walked over and opened the window now realizing who the figure was, "Damn it, Derek! You can't just stand in someone's window like that. You scared the hell out of me! I quite literally almost shit my pants."

"Can I come in?" Derek asked and without waiting for an answer he launched himself easily through the window landing with a little spring in front of Stiles.

"Why yes, Derek. Be my guest. Thanks for asking." Stiles said sarcastically throwing his window shut. Derek just glared at him looking around and down to his computer. Stiles thanked whatever gods compelled him to close the browser. "So uhhh, you going to tell me what you're doing here?" he paused putting his hands on his hips, "In my room."

Derek didn't look back at the kid. "I was doing a round checking the woods around your house for any signs of the outside pack."

Stiles gasped and bobbed his head forward, "You were stalking my house!?" He flung his arms out to the side, "That's it, that's where I draw the line."

"I wouldn't put it like that" Derek glared, "but technically, yes." He laughed. "It's a necessary precaution." Stiles was not amused.

"Sooo uhh how long have you been out side?" He was afraid maybe Derek had seen his trip through tags on Tumblr.

"Not too long."Derek said sitting down on his bed.

"So uhh, why'd you text me? I was actually just heading out-"

"No you're not, not alone." Derek said leaning back on his elbows.

"What why?" Stiles whined, "Wait…that's why you said nowhere! I had just asked out loud where I was going." Derek Smiled, "That's not funny. You're an asshole." He said pointing at the man hanging a little too seductively across his bed. Stiles wasn't sure if he was doing it on purpose because he had in fact seen his searches, or if he was just letting his imagination get away from him again.

"Ohh come on, it was kinda funny." Derek smirked spreading his legs a bit. "You should have seen your face." Stiles shook his head and started walking out of his room, "where'r we going?" Derek asked bounding after him.

Stiles huffed, "I don't need a babysitter. I'm going out!"

"Actually, yes you do, Stiles." He didn't stop him, just followed him all the way out to the Jeep.

Stiles got in and refused to unlock to door for Derek, "No. You're not coming. Go home."

Derek didn't like being told what to do, "Unlocked or not, it's opening." Stiles gave him a 'you wouldn't dare' look and then Derek looked down moving to yank it open.

"OKAY! Damn it! I'll unlock it. Jesus." He struggled to find the button then started up the car driving off before Derek was actually in the car, mumbling under his breath something about pushy werewolves always victimizing his jeep. He still managed to get in and gave stiles a glare but settled in anyway.

"So…where'r we going?" Derek asked again knowing he was grating on Stiles' nerves.

"You're moms' house." He snapped, Derek just looked out the window. "Shit, sorry dude. Not cool, I shouldn't have said anything about your mom. You just make me soo freaking mad! I don't like feeling like I need constant supervision. I can take care of myself."

Derek remained silent, truth was he wasn't even affected by the kids comment; he just had nothing else to say. He understood how Stiles was feeling about the whole babysitting thing; he knew if roles were reversed he would be ripping throats out with blunt teeth already. Stiles couldn't take the silence much longer, "We cool?" he asked shakily hoping to end the tension building in the car.

"Yea," Derek breathed glancing over at the kid.

Stiles turned on the radio some really old country song was ending and Stiles noticed Derek's body tense a bit. Apparently Country was not his cup of tea. Stiles decided this was a great opportunity to torture Derek and maybe get in a little revenge for threatening his jeep. He started humming the first verse, casually working up to the course. Then it was so close Stiles could taste it, he readied himself and then let it go, "I got a brand new Boyfriend!" It was actually girlfriend but he was going to make the song a bit more appropriate for his current situation. "We went and jumped off the deep end," Derek pretended to ignore him. Stiles didn't know what to change the next line to so he kept it the same, "Flew out to LA for the weekend" Then inspiration hit again, "Spent the whole day lyin in the woods with a werewolf, Playing fetchy fetchy, scratchy scratchy, talking mushy mushy bout huntin!" Derek glared at Stiles, he wasn't too fond of the dog jokes. Fetch? Really? "Man I think I'm on to something, cause I feel just like a kid again, I got a brand new boyfriend!"

Derek had enough and flipped the radio off.

Stiles let out an 'awwwe mann' then "That's okay, I know the words!" He looked over at Derek seductively, "I like it when he calls me buttercup-"

Derek grabbed Stiles jaw, "sing one more line and you'll wish all I did was call you butter cup, because I'm going to rip your throat out, with my teeth."

Stiles froze, he didn't really believe he would hurt him, but he wasn't going to push his luck so he nodded the best he could through the grip. When Derek let go, his face went cold. Derek's hands were so warm, and his breath hot on his nose. Stiles wished it had actually lasted longer. He wasn't one who had a lot of human contact and he quite liked that. He feared where his thoughts were headed so as he turned into Steak'n'Shake he said quietly. "I got a brand new boyfriend…" Derek looked at him as Stiles killed the car. "Okay, okay, I'm done. Promise." He put his hands up locking the car after he got out.

Derek walked ahead of Stiles, trying to hide his amusement. He really did hate country music, yes. But Stiles was cute, adorable really. Derek was really growing to like Stiles' innocence so to speak. Stiles was still so pure, yes he had had his troubles and hardships in his past but he was still optimistic. It was rubbing off on Derek. Well maybe not the optimistic part but his aura just seemed to ut Derek in a better mood.

Derek held the door open for Stiles giving him a smirk. If Stiles was going to start treating him like a boyfriend he had to too. Or word could get around that he was a coward, and he couldn't have that. Also, Stiles was far too easy to creep out. Stiles gave a quick look behind him, rubbing the back of his head looking to see if there was an attractive girl walking up that Derek was trying to impress, but nope it was only them out there. Stiles adjusted his jacket, giving a 'yea that's right bitch' look at his make believe audience and sauntered into the restaurant. Derek had no choice but to shake his head at the boy's pride.

"2." Derek said walking up from behind Stiles to the hostess. He smiled and placed his hand on Stiles lower back.

Stiles jumped half a foot at the sudden contact. "Damn it." He groaned knowing that he HAS to stop doing that, if he flinched in front of an alpha there wouldn't be many ways to play that off.

"Excuse me?" the hostess asked.

Stiles looked up stunned and Derek looked over feigning concern. "Ohh, uhh. I forgot to turn the oven off." He said throwing his hand out as if he were sweeping his little outburst under the rug.

"You were cooking and then decided to go out to eat?" the hostess asked curiously.

Derek jumped in, "He's a terrible cook. It was my idea to go out." It wasn't to help him, just to poke at him.

"Hey, Now!" Stiles called, and the hostess laughed with Derek. "I do well enough. And you sir, have never eaten my food. So ha!" Stiles crossed his arms. "Booth please."

The hostes tried to contain her laughter, "of course, right this way boys."

Once they were seated Stiles shot in a hushed whisper, "what the hell was that?" his voice going up on the last word. "It was funny when you held the door, awe worthy when you stated how many, necessary when you put your hand on me to get me used to you, but what was all the cooking stuff about?"

Derek held his hands up. "You're the one who said you left the oven on."

"Yea well it was all I can come up with. Why did I need to come up with something? You got me so flustered insulting my cooking, that I cannot even remember what started all of it."

"You flinched." Derek stated sitting back. Stiles felt his feet get bumped as the man stretched his legs. Stiles was sure he could feel the heat radiating off Derek's feet, on his.

"Yea well…when not attacking me or trying to intimidate me you have touched me all of what? 3 times?" Stiles leaned forward on his elbows, "I'm going to need some time."

Derek nodded, of course. "You should start touching me."Stiles looked down at his belt line in a panic swallowing hard, "Not like that, you knew what I meant. If you are comfortable with touching me then maybe it will help." Stiles was still thinking about it, he was afraid that every touch would be judged. He had absolutely no experience touching anyone. "I won't flinch, Stiles. The physical stuff really doesn't bother me." Stiles didn't miss what was unsaid. 'It's the emotional stuff that bothers him' Stiles was actually relieved and a little hopeful that he wasn't the only one freaking out a bit. They both were adjusting to the idea.

They placed their order and started talking about music and movies and nothing of importance. They got their food and talked about what they normally ate. It was a basic conversation, nothing that instantly bonded them. But definitely was making headway into their relationship, as they got to know each other. They were just finishing up their food when Derek's entire body went rigid, his eyes black, and his nose flared.

Stiles looked around for the fire but saw nothing, then 2 guys walked in the door. They walked right up to the hostess, pointed at him and Derek and then walked on over. Stiles gave one last confused look at Derek's stone expression before they reached the table. "Derek!" the older of the two sing-songed. "Should have know that I would find-" he inhaled deeply in Stiles' direction, "this one by your side." He looked back at Derek, "Never smelt a human that was more wolf than the pack it's self." He looked at stiles, "You are human correct?" Stiles nodded. "It's nice to meet you."

Stiles wanted to say something about it being more appropriate for them to sniff each other's butts, but needed more time to figure out how he was going to play this so he said simply, "You have me at a disadvantage. I'm not sure I know who you are."

"Ohh how rude of me!" The older man said holding his hand to his heart and looking at the smaller man behind him. "My name is Tyler and I'm an Alpha, like your friend here."

Stiles was doing everything he could to keep his heart leveled. It wasn't really that bad right now anyway, because no one was making idle threats. "Ohh, he's not my friend." Stiles said shaking his head. Derek gave him a very well contained panic look. Then Stiles followed with, "I mean…he's so much more than that." Stiles smiled and reached across the table grabbing Derek's hand lightly, then letting go after a few seconds.

"You mean as in he's your alpha right?" the smaller man asked.

Stiles opened his mouth to talk scratching his ear when Derek finally spoke up. "No, Tyler, As in Mate."

* * *

**Well no turning back now! Stiles 'gotta brand new boyfriend' and 'they done jumped off the deep end!'  
The song used was called "I got a brand new Girlfriend" by Steve Holy.**

**Again, hope you are enjoying it! Reviews are always nice! The random emails throughout the day to my phone while I am working make me not want to stab coworkers in the face with letter openers. **

**Much Love-Tamz**


	5. Chapter 5

Mate. Derek just said Mate. What the hell was a Mate anyway? Is that like a wolf's version of marriage? Till death do we part? Stiles was not prepared for that can of worms. He was 17, he was in no way, shape, or form ready for marriage. He just wanted to lose his virginity, hell he'd settle for his first real kiss before high school was over.

Lucky for him, he wasn't the only one stunned silent by a single word. The two alphas standing next to the table exchanged looks then finally addressed Stiles after a few minutes had already passed. "Oh yeah? What's that like?"

Stiles had no idea so he looked to Derek for some form of guidance. Derek was calm and relaxed his eyes actually warm. Derek wanted to reassure Stiles, afraid his heart might beat out of his chest, but thankfully the kid was keeping that under control…was keeping a lot under control actually. Just as Derek was reaching his hand under the table to rub Stiles knee encouragingly to make him speak Stiles did just that.

"Well to be quite honest..." Derek had to fight to keep his own heart rate under control himself. This was all up to Stiles, there was nothing he could do if he said the wrong thing. Stiles continued, looking back at the two alphas. "…Really intimidating." The alphas gave each other winning looks. "I mean, I'm just human, nothing extraordinary about me except for" he paused debating on whether or not to reach for Derek's hand. Would it be too cheesy? Would they see right through them? He decided not to. "For Derek, this wolf man in front of me." He was getting a little too romantic so he panicked. "Mate is just a really strong word. I mean we haven't even told most of our friends and family that were boyfriends." The word felt salty on his tongue. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. "So we would appreciate it if you guys could keep our little secret for us," Stiles knew he was giving them power but he was in a frenzy and words were just falling out of his face. "I'd like to take this slower, make sure that what we feel is real before everyone finds out and potentially makes it really weird."

The alphas were smiling widely, they could tell and the two would split faster than one could say fail. Then they would have Stiles all to themselves. Derek reached across the table attempting to mend the end of his rant. "Relax, if everyone found out it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. Could potentially be the best thing for us." Stiles gave him a wide stare and Derek winked.

"What makes you say that?" Stiles stuttered in awe at how relaxed the wolf was.

Derek focused his attention on the five fingers in his hands and laced himself through them. "Because knowing you, if enough people told you not to do something that is exactly what you would do."

Stiles could visibly see the two Alphas sag just a millimeter or so at this new development. He smiled finally understanding where this was going but played it off as part of their conversation, "Derek…" he pulled his hand out of his grasp, "there are ears on us. We'll talk about how stubborn I can be when we find some place to be alone." Stiles knew it wasn't the sexiest thing he could have said but it was all he could summon. He was new at this, give him a break.

Derek released a small growl, "Excuse us gentlemen, it seems we have somewhere else to be."

Stiles smiled nervously up at him, he made Derek growl, and not in an I-wanna-rip-your-throat-out kind of way, it was more of a I-need-your-body-now growl. Stiles stood up giddy, and then he realized that is was just an act. Derek was just protecting him. He didn't actually want his body. Lydia didn't want his body. Danny didn't want his body. Other than the pack of blood thirsty Alphas, no one wanted his body.

Derek guided him out of the booth and around the two wolves almost as if they weren't even there. Even Stiles had to admit that was fucking sexy. The hunger in his eyes would make anyone melt. Stiles quickly shook that mental image away. The image of his own body melting against Derek's, the image of him tilting his head back and letting Derek claim his—Stiles found his own foot with his other and started to topple head first into the hostess as they were just about to make their way out the front door. "Dammit, Stiles!" Derek exclaimed catching him by the back of the collar and tipping him back against him giving him a sense of stability.

Derek had to hold back from what he really wanted to do which was pull him back into a low dip so that he could catch a glimpse of the shock that was sure to be expressed through his eyes. He managed to pull him only flush against himself to steady the kid by giving him something solid to lean on.

Stiles was thankful Derek didn't let him knock the hostess to the ground and also not falling down himself. When his body rested solidly against the wolf behind him he didn't want to move. He had never been this close to Derek before, well aside from that time he had to manhandle Derek whilst keeping him afloat in the pool while being circled by the Kanima they later discovered was Jackson. Or the time he had fallen face first on top of Derek when Matt had paralyzed them both via Kanima poison. So okay, maybe he had been up close and personal with him a few times, but this felt different. Stiles quickly cut off his train of thought and pushed himself off of his pretend-boyfriend. He turned around to see the other alphas studying his every move so he reached out and ruffles Derek's collar. "Thanks-" he was about to say 'dude' but knew that was too friendly so he thought maybe he should say 'hun' but that just felt odd, "nice knowing you have my back." The alphas were not impressed so he added, "kinda hot." Then he winked at the other alphas and wrapped his arm around Derek's and dragged him out.

Derek reached ahead pushing the door open desperate to get out of ear shot of the alphas. They both climbed in the jeep and Stiles haphazardly pulled out of the parking lot. They were both lost in thought when Derek realized Stiles was about to turn onto the wooded lane that would only lead to his own house. "Drive home." Stiles gave him a confused stare. "I'm not leaving you alone in this old jeep to drive home in. I can walk from your house."

"But it's like a million miles!" Stiles complained. Derek glared at him. "Fine" Stiles huffed, "Grouch." Derek stared out the window for a few hundred feet. Stiles broke the silence. "Okay...so how badly did I screw us?" Derek didn't reply, "I mean I should have been a lot smoother, right?" Derek looked down at his fingers. "They totally know we are faking huh? That's why you are making sure I get home huh?"

Derek had actually been thinking about this the whole time they had been driving actually. Stiles had done so well actually that he had to keep reminding himself it wasn't actually a real date he was on. Had it actually been a real date he was fairly certain they were minutes away from a goodnight kiss on a certain doorstep. He could feel the teen panicking in the driver's seat so he spoke up to relieve the kid of some misery. "You did well."

"Well?" Stiles whined, "Just well?" He looked at Derek, "Is that code for 'just shy of getting us both killed'?"

Derek stifled a laugh, "no, it means you weren't over the top fake and just shy of us just looking like friends."

"So I should have come on a little stronger then?"Stiles shrugged. "You know what? Aside from your little 'Mate' comment, which we need to talk about by the way, you pretty much left me there to dry."

He didn't like being challenged. "No I didn't. But if I had done all the talking they would have automatically assumed I was protecting you, but by letting you babble it fel-looked more real." He had almost said felt, dammit he needed to get his head right. "And a wolf's 'mate' is a pretty serious thing. And before you freak out I wasn't serious. I was just a simple way for me to claim you and make it known that you weren't just a toy for me to play with. You're more."

Neither of them said anything after that as they inched closer to Stiles house. Stiles turned his head lights off as he pulled in the drive way so he wouldn't wake his dad and have to explain why he was coming home with Derek Hale at 11 at night.

Derek walked him to the door, arguing with his inner voice. Something deep within him desperately wanted this to be a real date. But why? This kid grated his nerves most of the time right? Okay, maybe not as of late, but he used to. He was a kid, not of legal age yet, and the sheriffs son; A double whammy as far as reasons not to pursue this beyond survival.

Stiles unlocked his door and held a finger to his mouth to hush the older man in his doorway. Derek shook his head and held a thumb over his shoulder indicating he was going to head home and not come up. Stiles didn't want him to go; kind of wanted his company for another hour at least. He pulled the door to, "So you're just going to leave? You don't have to go yet."

Derek shoved his hands in his pocket, "True, but I should. The rest of the pack will be waiting for me back at the house."

"You mean Isaac." Stiles corrected. Erica and Boyd had joined the alpha pack, Jackson still lived at home, and so did Scott. Isaac was the only one living with Derek. Derek dropped his head in a nod. "Shit, dude. Sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that." Stiles hadn't realized until now that Derek had taken it kind of hard when they left the pack. He must feel like less of an Alpha; having not been able to keep the two from switching teams, so to speak. And then Jackson and Scott were constantly giving him crap about not wanting to be in his stupid Pack, Isaac was the only willing beta. "They had no other choice, like they said, it was join or die."

"I know." Derek said monotone and turned to walk away.

Stiles mentally kicked himself and pushed the door back open and headed upstairs to his room. He peeled his shirt off and kicked his shoes off just before hearing the rain pat at his window. He ran over to it knowing that he would feel guilty in the morning if he let Derek walk home in the rain. He pushed it open and in a quiet yell called Derek. Then when he saw no movement in the trees he said a little bit more quietly. "Derek, I know you're still out there and can hear me. It's raining. Get your ass in my house." Still silence, Stiles was actually wondering if the guy had run home and really was out of hearing range so he added for good measure, "Don't make me come out there and get you." Still silence so he started to climb out his window in case the wolf was calling his bluff.

"Dammit, Stiles. You'll catch a cold." Derek said walking out from between a cluster of trees. Stiles stepped back in the window proud of himself.

Derek was tossing himself easily though his window shortly, averting his eyes away from the pale teen. Stiles didn't understand until he looked down at himself, "Ohh!" He had taken his shirt off. "Sorry dude, was getting ready to collapse in bed. Give me a minute to change." Derek stood there awkwardly. "Make yourself comfortable." Stiles added as he walked into the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Longest Chapter yet, hopefully the coming chapters will be at least as long.  
****Big plans for this fic. **  
**I dont know if you know exactly how hard it is to write knowing how incredible the story is going to be,**  
** but having to wait and write the boring, slow, smut-less fluff. **  
**One more chapter after this then a BIG one shall come your way. **

**I can't get over how much attention this fic is getting already, makes me want to go back and edit.**  
**make it better. But I am 1000000% happy with this chapter.**

* * *

Stiles did his best to walk into the bathroom like he was completely unaffected, which he sure as hell was not! He closed the door as smoothly as possible behind him and as quickly as that would allow. It wasn't until he flipped the shower on that he released his vice grip on his heart that was ready to go a mile a minute.

He braced himself against the counter trying to steady himself but he was having some kind of panic attack, not so much like the ones he would get when he was a kid. More along the lines of a holy-fucking-shit-there's-a-hott-ass-were-in-my-bedroom-possibly-my-bed-and-i-just-don't-know-how-to-fucking-deal panic attack.

His heart started to slow and his eyes got heavy from exhaustion so he dropped himself against the edge of the tub, rested his elbows on his knees, and dropped his head in his hands to collect his thoughts. He had done reasonably well tonight, all things considered. According to Derek they were in the clear for the time being. 'Well' that's how Derek chose to elaborate, 'Well'. That's some bullshit. Stiles needed reassurance, guidance even for next time.

Next time.

There would definitely be a next time. Stiles was slowly getting used to the idea and didn't give it much thought. He figured as long as Derek was there he couldn't fuck up too badly. Right?

But all planning and threats aside he still couldn't get over the fact that maybe Lydia had been right? He was obviously attracted to the Alpha Wolf. He may not have been before, like before he figured he just wanted his approval and friendship because he was a bad ass mother fucker. But after their pretend-spur-of-the-moment-date he was definitely attracted to him. How could he not be? Stiles went over the things that got to him in his mind still trying to Steady his overly excited pulse.

Derek's warm eyes when he was panicking over the Mate comment, which he was pretty sure very few ever had the privilege to see such a reassuring stare, totally put him at ease. His smirk when he made the comment about how stubborn he could be was actually spot on and really sexy, he was pretty jealous of how easy it was for Derek to be so fucking attractive, to be quite honest. His rough, warm fingers lacing through his, his firm hard body taming the gravity that threatened to pull him down; All of it. Derek was a god, or something. Obviously.

"Ohh god..." Stiles moaned when he opened his eyes. He was looking straight down at his very own Derek induced hard on. "Dammit, Stiles!" He groaned. It wasn't a full out stiffy, but he was definitely at half mast.

"Everything okay in there?" Derek called from outside the bathroom, Stiles was fairly certain the voice was coming from his bed, which was in no way going to help his current situation.

"Uhh-duhh-yep! All good. Jus-" Stiles looked around for inspiration on how to cover up his sudden outburst, "just forgot to grab clean clothes." That should do it, right? He went to check the water after hearing a confirming grunt that Derek had heard him and accepted his explanation. The water was perfect; he dropped his pants and started to climb in.

He had just planted both feet firmly in the shower when he heard a soft knock at the door and then looked up to see it being pushed open. "I don't know if you're picky about what you wear, but…here." Derek was holding a handful of clothes through the semi-open door. Stiles wasn't picky actually, half the time his clothes that he slept in weren't even clean. Which totally isn't a big deal, it's not like he engages in strenuous activity over night.

Stiles still hadn't responded due to his shock that Derek was almost in his bathroom while he was in his birthday suit. Derek started to shake the clothes either on his way to being annoyed, or just felt awkward. "Ohh, uhmm, yea, I mean that's cool. Not picky. Just put them on the counter." He forced though a tight throat.

The door pushed open slowly and Derek stepped through eyes only on the counter and put them down with a little more force than necessary. Stiles was staring at his back in envy of how the soft material of his v-neck stretched across his shoulders and hugged his narrow hips. He wished so badly he could look like that. It was beyond attractive. No one should be allowed to look as perfect on such a level. And with that thought the Derek induced boner was making itself known all over again. Stiles swallowed hard and angled himself away from the door incase Derek could see his silhouette out of the corner of his eye. 'Why do you have a boner?' was not a conversation he wanted to have with Derek, No sir ee. Stiles grabbed a bottle of shampoo and started the task of washing his buzzed hair when the door finally shut and he was allowed to breathe, finally.

10 Minutes Earlier

Derek watched Stiles stroll into the bathroom completely relaxed and Derek envied him. It was taking everything in him not to jump out the window and run home before the kid returned to the bed room. But then he would have to come up with some plausible explanation as to why staying there was such a terrible inconvenience. So he glued his feet to the floor and watched the kid's hips sway as he sauntered into the bathroom.

When the door finally fell to, Derek sighed. What was going on with him? He had crushes many times before, he could handle crushes. So why did this feel so intense? He didn't really have a crush on the kid, he couldn't. He was just letting the situation get into his head, surely. That had to be the reason he was drawn to the kid.

Kid.

He was just a kid, Derek couldn't really push such a relationship. Not with a kid, and definitely not with the Sheriff's kid. Just because he could heal when shot didn't make it hurt any less. If anything it maybe hurt more considering you had to live through it all plus the healing. Your flesh stitching it's self together from the inside out? Not the best feeling.

He walked over to the desk area scanning the contents of it and the shelf above it. It was littered with computer games, homework that was obviously misplaced over the years and just never made it's way into a trash bin, and dozens of printouts of Were related literature. There were even a few well aged books on the topic as well. Derek frowned at this.

Why was this kid so dedicated to something he didn't want for himself? Peter had told him that he offered Stiles the bite, and actually regretted biting Scott that night in the woods, but Stiles didn't want it. Derek wasn't sure where he stood on the matter. Sometimes he wished Scott wasn't a wolf, but then he admired him for always trying to save everyone and always putting his morals first, a line that always wanted to blur for himself. Then he is also really proud of Stiles for staring power in the face and not giving in. He must have known deep inside that he could do a lot more without the power.

That was one of the quirks about Stiles. He was 140 pounds of pale flesh and bone, but he wasn't their weakest link. He was strong both mentally and emotionally. The boy had been through more than most of his class. Sure Jackson was an orphan and that was more than enough pain and baggage to last a life time, but Jackson dealt with his pain by being a douche bag to those around him. Stiles? Stiles was still a kind heart; young, happy, and caring. Stiles wanted to take care of his friends even when they treated him like a nuisance. Stiles would go to the end of the world and back for his friends. That was the reason Derek had even agreed to their arrangement with Scott. Stiles had saved him enough that he owed him that.

Derek picked up one of the aged books and walked back dropping himself onto the bed ready to see how accurate this book really was that was going to fill the kid with nonsense, but when his weight displaced the air that had settled into the sheets and mattress he was engulfed in a cloud of Stiles. Made his head spin really. The smell didn't resemble anything he had encountered before. It must be a mixture of hundreds of scents. It wasn't musky, or thick. It was light and sour. Not like soured clothes or something, like sweet with a salty edge of sweat. He could only imagine what the kid smelled like up close and in person, without the clothes absorbing half of it. He pushed that thought away almost as quickly as it came and cracked open the book breathing the worn pages in as deeply as possible to replace the overwhelming cloud in his mind.

He had only read 3 pages of mostly fiction that gave him no choice but to chuckle, when he heard Stiles talking to himself in the bathroom. His eyes darted up but the rest of him remained motionless, he had to keep himself from jumping up and going to investigate what most likely was a stubbed toe or soap in the eye. He listened closely trying to hear his heartbeat to see if it was something serious and it was hammering out of control. "Everything okay in there?" he called barely moving his lips, eyes still glued to the door.

"Uhh-duhh-yep! All good. Jus-just forgot to grab clean clothes." He couldn't recall seeing the teen grab any clothes before entering the bathroom so it was just as good an explanation as any other. He let out a small grunt as he closed the book and flung his legs over the edge of the bed pushing himself off. He remembered where his clothes were because of that incredibly awkward afternoon where Stiles had auctioned him off as a piece of meat in front of Danny. He had gotten him back of course, given it was in a violent way, but it was only like a tap compared to what he could have done. It was with just enough force to say, don't-fuck-with-me-you-lil-dipshit.

Derek opened a drawer that he remembered had t-shirts in it and grabbed one at random, and then he opened a drawer underneath assuming it would have pants in it and luckily he was right, grabbed another random piece, and then went to opened the top drawer fairly certain he was going to find his boxers there. Just before he opened it though it struck him just how personal a drawer like this was, it would tell you a lot about a person. It could be full of tighty-whiteys, or brightly colored boxers, or stained and worn underwear; pretty much anything. But he couldn't _not_ open it so he did it slowly. It was pretty neutral, a few boxer briefs, some plaid boxer shorts (figures considering his large collection of plaid shirts), and a few bolder choices. He grabbed one and added it to the pile growing in his arms and walked over to the bathroom. He stopped just outside the door, seriously considering rubbing the clothes all over his body to mark them but managed to restrain himself and knocked. He didn't wait for a reply knowing the kid was already in the shower so he pushed it open fighting the urge to still rub the clothes all over his torso.

"I don't know if you're picky about what you wear, but" he was so far out of his comfort zone it wasn't pretty so he ended with "…here." He held the clothes as far away from his body as possible still resisting the urge to mark the kid. When Stiles didn't say anything he grew impatient and nervous, and flat out awkward. Just take the damn clothes already!

Finally Stiles spoke up. "Ohh, uhmm, yea, I mean that's cool. Not picky. Just put them on the counter." Then it hit him, he was being invited into the bathroom, where Stiles was showering, naked. He pushed the door open and found the counter locking his eyes onto it to keep them from wandering. He could almost feel Stiles staring at him though, he wasn't sure, but it only made sense that the naked kid would be afraid the big bad wolf was going to steal a glance at his man business.

He turned around away from the shower heading back out the door swiftly when he heard the kid swallow something fierce, he couldn't stop himself and looked out of the corner of his eye turning his head only the slightest. Stiles was turning around facing the other way. Derek didn't know what happened. All he knew was that he needed to get himself out of that bathroom immediately after seeing water trickle down his back and across his hips and over his- Derek closed the door and jumped out the bedroom window feeling like a complete pervert.

"I did not just look at his ass. I did not just look at his ass." Derek chanted running away from the house that only smelled of Stiles. "I did not just look at his ass naked! I did not just look at his naked ass. I did not just look at his wet naked ass! I did not just get turned on by his we-"

"Naked ass?" Isaac asked from a few trees back.

Derek flung around surprised that his defenses had been down long enough for his beta to sneak up on him again. "No." He said shortly trying to plaster his nerve wrecking glare back onto his face. "What would give you that idea? Why aren't you at the station?" He asked changing the subject.

Isaac walked over with both hands shoved in his pockets, "C'mon dude, you know how extremely boring it can get there. It's not like you have wifi or electricity that could maintain a freaking television for crying out loud!" Derek looked ravenous, so Isaac continued to try and explain himself better. "So I decided to go for a walk. Wandered around Allison's house to check on her and Scott, went by Lydia and Jackson, they're fine. Then I came here, figured it wouldn't hurt to check on the one kid the Alphas seem to be obsessed with."

"What do you mean obsessed? They're just a threat. We are just taking precautions." Derek crossed his arms.

Isaac looked down twisting his toe in the dirt. "No dude, I overheard a few of them in the woods tonight talking about him." Isaac wasn't lying, but he wasn't going to tell the truth to a tee. He wanted to push Derek to stop being so damn pig headed and realize his feelings for Stiles. But he had to play this right, make Derek listen and not feel as if he is being told.

"What did they say?" Isaac shrugged like it was nothing. "Tell me what you heard." Derek said pointedly, feeling his own heart rate rise in fear of how bad this could be.

All Isaac really had heard was one of them mentioning how they would like to bend the alpha's pet over and fuck his tight little ass and show him what a real alpha was like. But Isaac knew if he said that, Derek wouldn't believe him. "I just heard them talking about how-" he cut himself off unsure of how to change what they said.

"Don't lie to me." Derek stated, "I can always tell when you are about to lie to me."

Isaac gaped, surely not all the time. There was no way Derek let him manipulate him all the time. Maybe he just wasn't being subtle enough; he wasn't exactly at the top of his game because he actually feared for the plaid wearing spaz. "The dark haired one," he motioned to his head to describe the hair style. Derek understood it was the one from the Diner when he and Stiles had gone out earlier in the evening. "He was talking to a blonde one and he said" he cleared his throat draining his voice of emotion, "'I'd like to bend the Alpha's pet over and fuck his tight little ass. Show him what a real Alpha is like.'" He paused looking at Derek. Panic, fear, disbelief, and confusion danced across his features. He didn't speak again, just waited for his Alpha to break the silence.

"They can try." Derek said menacingly already walking back to the house.

Isaac relaxed a bit letting his shoulders drop, he was relieved that Derek had believed him. It was the truth after all. "May not have to try too hard to pull it off considering you were looking at his wet, naked, ass!" he laughed and turned around walking back to the substation then he stumbled forward due to a sudden crack to his head from a decently sized rock. And he knew immediately he had struck a nerve, but that was exactly what he wanted so he smiled in accomplishment.

Derek had barely leapt back through the window and thrown himself onto Stiles bed before he heard the water cut off. He took the next few minutes to calm himself, no longer from his perverted mind, but calm himself down from the Alpha pack who had officially made it known exactly how badly they wanted Stiles.

A few minutes later Stiles walked out of the bathroom holding his dirty clothes, now dressed in the clean ones Derek had provided. His hair still glistening from water. He dropped his clothes in the corner where a pile was growing of dirty material. He turned toward Derek, Smiled, and propped his hands on his hips. "Soooo.." the kid breathed nervously.

Derek looked up from the book he had picked back up, snapped it shut with one hand. "Most of this is garbage. Why do you even read this junk?"

Stiles walked over quickly snatching the book out of the intruders hands, "Hey now! Don't come into my room and insult my literature. Got it?" Derek held out his hands in surrender. "it's not like you offer up information when I ask." He put the book down and looked around. "Wanna watch a movie or just pass out?"

Derek looked at the clock it was a little past midnight and the kid had school in the morning. "We can watch a movie." He figured if the kid fell asleep at least he would have something to focus on other than the slender form next to him.

Stiles nodded and headed over to his collection of movies when he glanced up at the window. "hey, it stopped raining. You don't actually have to stay now…" he paused looking down at his fingers "If you don't want to." He didn't really want him to leave, wanted to get to know his pretend boyfriend.

Derek hadn't even realized when he had jumped out the window that it was no longer raining. Maybe the real reason he was staying with Stiles was because he really just wanted to spend more time with him. "No, it's cool. Too tired to run home anyway." It was a lie, but Stiles tight, pleased smirk reassured him.

Stiles was pleased with this answer so he pulled out a few films. "Okay, so we have Priest, Harold and Kumar, Karate Kid, and Vanhellsing. Pick one!" Derek laughed at the odd collection. He had seen all but Priest so he jumped up walked over and deliberately leaned over the kid ghosting his chest across his back, grabbing Priest slowly out of his hands making sure to rake across his fingers.

He tried to tell himself it wasn't because he just wanted to touch him for selfish reasons. He was doing this for Stiles, he needed to learn not to flinch, which is exactly what he had just done. "Haven't seen this one." He said waving it over his shoulder heading to the entertainment center to stick it in.

Stiles flipped off the light looking at his bed. How on earth had he ever thought they would both fit on his stupid twin sized bed? He knew they could, there just wouldn't be the 4 inch barrier between them that was common courtesy. He ignored it and hoped Derek would too. He climbed into the bed ruffling the blankets smelling Derek from when he had been laying there earlier. He squished himself as close to the edge as possible hoping Derek wouldn't chicken out and insist on sleeping on the floor.

Derek gave the bed a judging glance but chose to ignore it as well. He was actually looking forward to being so close to the teen. Stiles smiled when he climbed in feeling like nothing could hurt him, well other than the giant alpha weighing down the mattress beside him of course, if he felt that Stiles touched him the wrong way in the night. Stiles shoved the thought away, he needed to learn to trust the guy.

The move started and so did Stiles insistent mouth. "So I have to ask." Derek grunted staring at the screen, "Vampires…fact or fiction?"

Stiles watched the profile of the wolf beside him Derek's frown deepened and Stiles was pretty sure it was him trying to hide his threatening smile. "I'll let you know."

Stiles gaped, tongue slack in his mouth. "You mean…they might-they could be real? Like real-for real-real? Like drinking blood-flying through the night-hypnotizing-never dying-Vampires!" In reality Stiles expected Derek to accuse him of being stupid and shoot his inquiry down.

Derek smirked, wanting to laugh but trying his damndest not to. "Stiles, stop." Stiles clasped an amused hand over his mouth. "I have never seen a vampire, nor found evidence. But I can't exactly say it's far fetched considering what I am personally. It would be hypocritical."

Stiles let his hand down. "That's…Awesome!" he gave a mini fist pump in the air. If Derek was going to be this open with him on such topics he was going to ask at least a few more. See how much he could get out of him before Derek got all socially constipated. "Okay, so whilst on the topic of mythical creatures and such." He cleared his throat when Derek looked down at him out of the corner of his eye amused.

"If I knew I wouldn't be able to hear the movie over your chatter, I would have chosen one of the few I had seen." Derek had his arms crossed over his chest probably trying to keep his distance, Stiles assumed. But it made him look even bulkier than usual.

"Ohh get over it. Just a few more questions. Vampires attack, but you don't see it and the daughter gets abducted." He rushed covering the next 4 minutes of the movie. Derek gave him a disapproving look. "Okay. So Witches? Fact or Fiction?" Stiles twisted a little so he was looking directly at Derek incase he tried to hide information.

"Fact." Derek said plainly waiting to see Stiles reaction.

"Shut. Up." Stiles stuttered.

Derek smiled for a fraction of a second before pulling the corners of his mouth down again. "No, really. They exist. But they are really good at hiding it. I am pretty sure Deaton is one, or found one of their Grimoire's."

"Like a book of spells?" Stiles interrupted. Derek nodded. "Why do you think he's not a witch?"

Derek sighed, "I didn't say that, I said it was a possibility. See I have never seen him do magic out right, but all of his little powders and salves he uses…that's not common knowledge, thus the supposed grimoire. Which is not just a book of spells; it's a book of supernatural secrets and defenses."

"Like mountain ash?!" Stiles exclaimed like he had just solved a puzzle on Wheel of Fortune. Derek nodded again trying to focus back on the television. "Can I tell Scott?" Derek shrugged. "Cool." Stiles smiled thinking up a new question.

Derek tried to wrap his mind around the fact that he had just had a real conversation with Stiles. No threats, no sarcasm. Just exchanging of information and it had brought Stiles so much excitement he could feel the kid vibrating next to him.

Stiles realized how tired he was but he didn't want to give up this conversation yet. He slid down the mattress a bit tucking his arm under his pillow looking lazily at Derek's hips. "What about.." he was desperately trying to come up with something else but he was just too tired. "You taking me to school tomorrow or am I taking my Jeep?" he asked trying to get it out of the way, mostly because he wanted to know if Derek was going to leave in the middle of the night and if he did, when he could expect to hang out with him again.

"Up to you."

Stiles thought, "Well we can take my jeep because your car isn't here. Then you can take my jeep home while I go to school so you don't have to walk or whatever." He was slurring his words now with sleep. Derek was pretty sure he was out but he said one last thing. Derek looked down at his soft sagging face crammed in the pillow. "m'glad this int s'hard bein yr'boyfrind." And with that he was out.

* * *

**Told ya it was a good one :)**  
**Comments make my day when I am at work wanting to destroy desk fixtures and such.**

**Make my day maybe?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took longer than I expected to crank this chapter out. It was a rough one to write, but I am definitely satisfied with the end result. 7,000 words, you're welcome. **

**Also, I use time jumps back and forth in here. *** signals a time shift and the bold following should lead you into the right time frame pretty smoothly. **  
**It all takes place in the same day. I had originally wrote it where it was a straight line from point a to b but I didn't like it so I tried something new. **

**Now to answer a few reviews- This story will blossom into a romance, most likely smutty too. I am developing their relationship slowly so it will be that much better when they...well you'll just have to wait to see how that plays out.**  
**I should update 1 or 2 times a week. Unless life get's in the way.**

**Hope you're still enjoying my story :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately.**

* * *

There was screaming coming from the television set but Derek paid it no mind. He just stared a hole through Stiles. There was so much weight behind his words and Derek just couldn't seem to process. Just this morning he and Stiles had gotten in a fight in the car about him not trusting him, did this comment mean he did now?

_Of course he does, Stupid! _His inner voice cracked. _You're sleeping with him in his bed practically cuddling. _Derek knit his brows together; he hadn't been in a bed with anyone since Kate. That was a train wreck. But still Derek remained relaxed listening to the even breathing next to him. He could even feel Stiles breathe against his hip, which should have been erotic, but it was just calming.

Derek let himself smile knowing no one was around and or conscious to witness it. He knew what people said, about his lack of emotion outside of anger and rage. He knew they assumed he was allergic to most emotion, which in a way was kind of true. He wasn't always like this though; he was a part of a pack once, a family. He was in love and looking forward to the rest of a life that was painted in nothing but bright colors. It had all collapsed around him like the twin towers in the end; the smoke, dust, and destruction still settling and trying to find some sense of normality. He didn't show emotion because emotion made him weak. It opens you up, makes you vulnerable.

He was smiling now because he agreed. He agreed with Stiles. He was glad being his boyfriend wasn't going to be so hard after all.

Stiles woke up on something hard. _Why am I on the floor_? He shifted his hips, _Or Stairs?_ he hadn't managed to open his eyes yet the due to the sun that was streaming through his window was far too bright. Then he felt himself and the floor rise about an inch and just as slowly sink back down. _Am I on a boat?_ he asked himself.

He fought to recount the previous day's events. He was forced into a relationship with Derek, then got in a fight over trust with him just before getting to school. He had an eye opening chat with Lydia in their new secret room above the stage about how he might actually have feelings other than fear and rage toward the alpha. Derek picked him up. They went to dinner later because Derek is the creepiest creeper that ever did creep. There was still no boat coming to mind, but he kept tracing his steps. Then they had the confrontation with the two alphas then they went back to Stiles house. Stiles made Derek stay because it was raining and Derek was insisting on walking home. Then he showered, that was awkward. Then it stopped raining and Derek didn't leave. _Derek stayed the night!_ Stiles opened his eyes wincing against the light. His face was pressed against soft thin fabric stretched across a very hard chest.

He strained his eyes trying to look up to see if Derek was awake and from what Stiles could tell he was still passed out. He breathed a gust of relief and tried to ease himself off the wolf that could potentially 'rip his throat out with his teeth' as he always reminded him, but encountered a resisting force at his back. He ventured back with his left arm to see what it was. It was Derek's arm. _Derek was holding him?_ This was just too much for his mind to process so he panicked, pushed a little bit harder, and shoved through the muscular force field, and flew off the bed backwards with a loud thud.

Derek startled awake and grunted feeling at his chest squinting around the room, "Stiles?"

Stiles head popped up from the edge of the bed with a wide mouthed grin, "Right here! Fell outta bed. Guess now is as good a time as any to start getting ready for school."

Derek rolled over onto his stomach squishing a pillow violently determined to sleep through the rambling morning person. Stiles laughed at the vision of Derek in such a vulnerable state yet still maintaining his scowl. Stiles climbs up now noticing his morning wood. He threw a hand over it quickly careful not to make any alerting sounds that would draw Derek's attention and ran to the bathroom.

At least this time it wasn't a Derek induced hard on. Stiles sat on the closed toilet pulling down his flannel pants and boxers letting his woody spring free. Was he really going to relieve himself with Derek sleeping in his bed 15 feet away? _Yes, why yes I am. _Stiles thought to himself smugly. He could regret it later.

He walked over to the counter swinging freely turned on a faucet to diffuse any noise he might make, grabbed a bottle of lube, and sat back down on the toilet. He massaged the lube through his fingers and made sure it was all warmed up before he wrapped one hand around the center of his length squeezing slightly. He let out a hiss and clenched his teeth trying to remind himself he wasn't alone. He decided he needed to make this quick so he started slow but built up his pumping hand quicker than normal. He stopped to rub the head with the pad of his thumb for a second and felt his impending release grow more urgent and thrust into his own hand. He was thinking about Lydia, mostly, but his mind kept roaming back to how he needed to be quiet.

The reason he needed to be quiet was the distracting part. Derek could hear him if he tried. Stiles imagined Derek's face if he heard his soft moans, or the slick slap of the butt of his hand smacking his balls and base when he pumped harder, his shocked eyes wide. For some odd reason it gave Stiles a rush and he mindlessly thrust harder up into his hand pretty much lunging off the toilet. He gripped the counter with one hand, eyes glued shut. All he could see was Derek stretched out on the bed, crushing the pillow, pants riding low, shirt hiked up. And suddenly he was bursting at the seams with his orgasm. He choked a little inaudibly thankfully.

He cleaned himself up, and the counter, in a half stupor and replaced his pants. It was now time to get ready for school. He brushed his teeth lazily and applied deodorant swiftly. He was pulling off his shirt as he exited the bathroom assuming Derek would still be fighting consciousness so maybe he could get dressed before he woke up.

He threw a glance at the bed to reassure himself pleased that his assumption had been right. Derek was still motionless facing toward him but asleep none the less. Stiles opened his closet pulling out a pair of loose skinny jeans of a faded color, a star wars t-shirt and the blazer his mom had sewn a hoodie onto. It had been too big for him when he was a kid but now that he had grown into it he wore it at least once a week. Today was just that day apparently.

Looking at the clock he decided he had enough time to make a quick breakfast. He always made breakfast, at least when he could, he liked sleeping in as much as the next adolescent. He liked to leave breakfast for his dad when he would wake up after he left for school. He made eggs, bacon, and toast. Enough for 3 people, of course. He substituted eggs with egg whites, bacon with turkey bacon, and toast with wheat toast for his dad's portion but still made him and Derek the good stuff. He ate his share as he cooked it. Then he crammed the leftover eggs and bacon onto the toast, adding cheese, and then wrapping it in a paper towel to give to Derek to go. It was time to leave for school.

"Derek?" he sing songed waving the sandwich over the bed getting closer and closer to Derek. Only just now worried that Derek might bite his hand off or refuse his breakfast. He was going to eat it damn it, even if he had to cram it down his throat. "Wake up and smell the Bacon!" He chuckled. Derek's nose flared and Stiles could almost swear there was a hint of a smile on his face. It only lasted a few seconds before his face returned to normal and his eyes popped open. "Still hot!" Stiles smirked.

Derek scrunched his face up thinking Stiles was referring to either his or his own appearance. But then the sleep fell farther away and it was clear to him. The food was still hot. "Time is it?" Derek grunted forcing himself up into a sitting position.

"Time to eat this, and get in the car. We gotta go; I let you sleep as long as I could." Derek finally took the sandwich when Stiles all but shoved it in his hand. "Now get up! Seriously!" Stiles ran around grabbing shoes, keys, wallet and backpack then stood just inside the door. "It's a good thing I don' normally make my bed otherwise I would be really late. Now come on!"

"M'comin" Derek groaned loudly around a moth full of eggs and bacon. Stiles smiled proudly knowing Derek was eating his food.

They Climbed into the Jeep and Stiles wasn't yet sure if Derek was actually awake. Stiles still talks to him hoping it will wake him up. He needed Derek awake and alert if he was going to drive his jeep in the next few minutes. "Don't forget to pick me up after school today, you will have my means of transportation. Kay?" Derek gave a lazy nod. "Don't mess with the radio. Don't fall asleep driving. Don't sell it. Don't fall asleep. Don't let it get too muddy by your house, DON'T SLEEP!" Stiles stressed watching Derek's head fall and sway with desperate sleep attempts.

"Okay. Wont sleep. Promise." Derek said accommodatingly. Then they were at the school.

"Good. Cuz we're here." Stiles grunts getting out of the jeep. He walks around the back to Derek's door as he forces himself out. "How we doin' there big guy?" Stiles says tentatively reaching a hand out to rub his shoulder. Stiles almost swears Derek leaned into his hand but that could just be because Stiles is so used to flinching away from him. He rubs a thumb across his collar bone trying to make him look at him. Derek looks up with sleepy eyes finally coming to. "Look Guy, I'll miss first period and drive you home if it means my jeep will remain in one piece."

Derek rolls his eyes, "Not a morning person, Stiles." He stretched his arms up stretching his arm and side muscles. "Only been awake all of 10 minutes."

Stiles stepped back rubbing his head realizing from an outsider perspective, he was totally checking Derek out, but what he really was doing was trying to determine whether or not to skip or not. He also might have been checking out the less threatening version of Derek, just a tiny bit. "Well….wake up faster…" Stiles wined desperate. He was going to be late for class.

Derek just glared at him from the corner of his eye. Scott was making his way over quickly. "What's going on? Everything okay? Why are you guys just standing by your Jeep? Where's Derek's car? Do you know what time it is? Why does Derek look sooo un-like-Derek?"

"OHHH MY GODD! Scott, if you don't shut up I'll sick my Boyfriend on you." Stiles smiled at his little Joke catching the first emotion all morning cross Derek's face and it was either annoyance or agreement. "I'm just running late because Derek is still waking up and I am not risking my Jeep until I know he can drive it home safely."

Scott gave his signature 'wounded puppy' expression. Stiles was no longer effected by it, and Derek didn't care much for it.

Derek spoke up next. "Keep an eye on him today, will ya?" Scott looked like he was about to argue, but couldn't decide whether or not to gripe about being told because he is in fact his best friend, or gripe that he shouldn't tell him what to do period. But part of the agreement for Derek to look after Stiles was Scott had to join his pack. They didn't tell Stiles that part, it would have upset him.

"Awwe, listen to the big guy looking after his cuddle buddy." Stiles meant it as a joke, but suddenly remembered exactly how he had woken up this morning.

Derek gave him a knowing glance, cleared his throat. "Yea, okay, Stiles." He said sarcastically trying to blow it off. Stiles stood gaping. "I'll pick you up after school." Then he walked around the car, got in the jeep and backed out of the parking lot.

"Dude! The bell just rang!" Scot grabbed Stiles arm and dragged him all the way to class. Stiles was amazed that he hadn't actually fallen considering how his feet refused to remain separate and continued to tangle. Little did he know, this would be the least of his worries today.

**Time Jump.**

**Half way through school sometime during 5****th**** Period.**

Stiles sat on the ratted chase Lydia had been sitting on the day before when she had first introduced him to the secret room. His leg was about to force its way through the floor because he was bouncing it something fierce with nerves. All he could think about was how this room was either a blessing or a curse. He hoped its dust, pesticides, and loud droning from the ventilation system would cover his tracks and make it impossible to track him.

He was waiting for word from Derek as to what his next move should be.

**30 Minutes earlier. **

Stiles ran, ran faster than he ever did in lacrosse practice, ran faster than any teachers could say "Hey, No-" before he was out of sight. He had to find safety, and he was running out of time. Isaac could only be a distraction for so long.

He was also hyper aware of the fact that he was running from wolves and they could track his scent so he cut through shop, maybe the fumes and general stench of a garage would alter his smell, maybe dilute it a bit. That wasn't the last thing he did, he then ran down the "Special", for lack of a better word, hallway. It smelled heavily of soap and sanitizer, along with that thick old smell that shouldn't linger on children. Stiles ducked his head feeling sorry for the kids who were dealt some pretty crappy cards in life. He may be running from wolves but eventually he would be safe. These kids would always face hardships of many sorts; there was no promise of it ever letting up. Stiles lost a bit of his speed thinking about the kids and he had to force his body back up to the pace he had earlier.

His body was crying, ready to give out. He was a sprinter, or a jogger, not a runner. That was for sure. But he had one more place to run through. He then ran though the cosmetology hallway. Acetone, burnt hair, perfumes of many sorts polluted the hallway. Stiles wondered if he had just come here first it might have been all he needed to have done the trick.

He was finally on his way to his destination; the bell had just rung so the halls were clearing. This wasn't good. If his foe happened to see him all of his scent diffusion would have been a wasted effort. He ran for the theater room. There was a door in there that led backstage so he could skip running through the auditorium. When he hit the door he skidded to a stop. There was a class full of student's looking up at him. He smiled and gave a nervous wave; luckily the teacher wasn't in there so he said, "Sorry, left something on the stage. Don't mind me." Then he walked past them trying not to make eye contact with many faces.

He pushed through the door, ran up the stairs and pushed open the door, finally, to his haven. He navigated with labored breathing through the clutter, turned the corner and his heart stopped forcing a small barely audible gasp to escape his lips. There was a hooded figure sitting with his back to where he had entered and it certainly wasn't Lydia.

The figure jumped up. False alarm. The intruder had a Sunkist in one hand, and a fattie in the other. Stiles just now noticed the thick cloud of smoke rising, and the thick stench of soured pine filling the room.

The intruder coughed out, "You can't tell anyone!"

Stiles shrugged actually thinking this smell only added to his cause so no biggie.

"Wanna hit?" the kid held out the joint.

"Thanks but, uhh, no." Stiles said palm out.

The kid squinted his already squinted eyes, "Shit man, the sheriff's kid caught me getting high? Stilinski right?" Stiles nodded amused, rubbing the back of his neck. It still bothered him that he was labeled 'the sheriffs kid'. "Dude, you cannot tell!" Stiles was about to argue, try to make his point that he wasn't a nark, but the kid got up in his face, "here." He shoved a baggie of hash into his hand. "Peace offering. Probably need a lil sumthin'n'sumthn to take the edge off living with the sheriff, n all."

Stiles tried to hand it back, "I don't need this, dude. Take it back, I won-", then the kid was gone. He looked down at his hands fighting the urge to both cry and laugh. This day had been far too much for him and it wasn't even half way over yet. Illicit drugs were not making it any better. Je just wanted to start the day over. Most of all he wanted to wake up next to Derek. He hadn't slept that well in a very long time.

He shoved the pot in a spare sneaker to cover up the smell, maybe. Then he pulled out his phone and text Scott a simple, _911._ Then he sat down on the bean bag he had claimed the day before. He laid there for a bit worried that he would be tracked so he jumped up and ran to the door nearly tumbling over numerous props. Just as he hoped there was a lock on the door, he twisted it. He knew it wouldn't keep a wolf out if it wanted in, but maybe they would think the door was locked the entire time and he had never made it in. It was a long shot, but he had hope. He looked at his phone as he made his way back much more carefully.

Scott hadn't text back. So stiles sent another, _I could be dying and you aren't checking your stupid messages. _He sat staring at his phone tapping his foot but that didn't work too well on the bean bag so he got up and sat on the chase Lydia claimed the day before. Still no reply, _You're a crap friend, sometimes. You know that? _Stiles sent and looked at his phone wondering what to do.

He looked through his contacts. He could call Derek, but what if it just annoyed him? What if he went back to sleep? It's not like there was much he could do anyway right? He wasn't in school with him. After another look seeing Scott still hadn't text he decided to call Scott. Three times. And not one was answered. What if something had happened to him because he ran? Finally he called, Derek.

The phone rang once, "Stiles?"

"Duhhhm, Derek?" Stiles said not expecting him to answer so quickly.

"Stiles, you called me. What is it?" Derek grumbled, still concern hidden in his voice.

Stiles cleared his voice, letting out a small chuckle, "Uhmm yea, sorry to bother you. I just uhh…need to know what I should do. I need you to tell me what to do. It's really stupid, and it su-"

"Stiles!"

"Sorry, sorry. Rambling. Uhmm, okay. That blonde alpha from the Diner? He's here." Stiles stuttered.

There was a brief pause on the other end, "What? Where are you? Is he right there with you?"

"No, no. I'm safe…for now. I think I lost him. But-"

"I'll take care of it." Derek sniped.

"Wait!" Stiles could hear Derek moving the phone to cut off, but knew he would hear if he shouted.

"What?"

"He's enrolled here. He might not be the only one." Stiles said calmly.

"Stay put. I'll call you back." Then the line went dead.

**Present time.**

Stiles was still waiting to hear back from Derek. His heart was finally coming to a semi-normal pace. Derek was on it. Derek answered his phone. He was going to be okay, or at least better than he was half an hour ago.

He thought about the baggie he was given. There was quite a bit in it, had some weight to it. He couldn't imagine just throwing it out. He had never gotten high before, but a lot of his friends had. He wanted to a few years ago but didn't because he was afraid his spazmatics would reach a whole new level.

His phone buzzed. He tried to answer on the first ring like Derek had but only managed a second. "Yea?"

"Where are you?" Derek asked in a rush.

No, he was not giving away his hiding place. "I'm safe. Why? What do you want me to do?"

"I told Isaac to stay with you until I pick you up."

"Oh." Stiles said looking around not wanting to give up his hiding place, not even to the wolves on his team. "Ok, I assume he'll answer his phone, so I'll just call him. It would be too hard to tell you then you tell him. I can explain it better."

"K." Derek coughed. Stiles could hear the car in the background and wondered if that meant Derek could clearly hear the humming on his own end. _Note to self, avoid phone calls in secret room._ He was about to hang up when he heard Derek speak again, "You're going to be okay." Stiles let himself give a shy smile.

He knew this; he knew it when Derek had answered the phone the first time. And Stiles was a little sad that Derek felt like he needed to tell him that he would be okay. "I know. See you after school. Thank you." Stiles hung up. Called Isaac, rang 3 times but he answered.

"Hello?" Isaac whispered confused.

Must not have his number, "It's Me."

"Oh! Stiles, where are you? Derek told me to-"

"Babysit, I know." He was thankful that he was going to be okay, but still hated that he couldn't do more. Stiles told Isaac where he was, and he showed up in minutes tapping on the door lightly. Stiles opened the door carefully. Realizing after he had already unlocked it that it could possibly be the blonde Alpha on the other side that he had come to know was Liam.

**That Morning right after Scott had dragged Stiles to fi****rst period.**

Scott immediately started hounding Stiles with questions about why he smelled so much like Derek. Stiles gave a nervous smile at the memory of waking up practically on top of him, which totally wasn't all his fault, Derek did have a willing arm around himself as well. So yea, it would make sense that he smells a lot more like him than he should.

"Scott, he just, stayed the night. It was raining and he was going to run home so I made him stay and chill. No big deal. K?" Stiles said leaning back against the back of his seat a little more forcefully than necessary.

"I don't like it." Scott turned his nose up, getting ready to pull his version of a Bitch Fit.

Stiles threw his arms up, "If you had a problem with it, _you_ would be my boyfriend, not Derek!"

"Mr. Stilinski!" Mr. Harris shouted from behind him. "Please save your Bromance with Scott and Dirk for another time. And let's try to be on time to my class from here on out." He walked past him to the front of the class.

Stiles was thankful he got the second name wrong, didn't need that to get around. "Sure thing Harris." He smiled innocently saluting the teacher. Scott was laughing and turned around in his seat, opening his book as he was instructed.

Stiles turned leaning down to get his book out of his bag when he caught a yellow glint outside. On a closer look, he could tell who it was. The blonde alpha. "Scott!" He whispered. "Scott!" Scott waved a hand over his shoulder trying to dismiss him. "There's an Alpha in the parking lot." He whispered demanding attention. Scott stifled a laugh, Stiles craned his neck to look over Scott's shoulder, and of course, he hadn't even heard him because he was texting Allison.

Which don't even get Stiles started on Allison. She had almost gotten all of them killed. Simply because she refused to talk to anyone other than her deranged grandfather. Stiles understood she was going through a terrible time, he knew what it was like to lose a mother, but she could have at least asked Scott or even him what had happened. Her mother was trying to _Murder_ Scott! Derek saved him, not by killing her though. Derek didn't murder Mrs. Argent. Mrs. Argent Killed herself because shifting once a month was just too terrible to think about.

Stiles stopped his thoughts. That was unfair. He knew that she had strong beliefs and she had grown up in this world and they had protocol. But still, Allison should have talked to someone. And now Scott and Allison were broken up, but Scott was still following her around like a puppy, spending just as much time with her, trying to get her back. Pathetic. His desperation was getting in the way of what really mattered and that was the Alpha in the building, not known as Derek.

Stiles did his best to pay attention for the last half hour of class because Harris refused to be ignored, especially by Stiles.

When the bell rang Stiles tailed Scott trying to get his attention but Scott was on the phone with Deaton trying to get the night off so he could hang out with Allison. Then Stiles ran into someone "Sorry, my bad." Stiles said walking around him seeing Scott disappear into the crowd.

A hand came down on his shoulder pulling him around, "Stiles, right?"

It was the golden Alpha.

Stiles wanted to run, but he didn't want to show fear. Stupid fight or flight response wouldn't pick a side. So stiles stood there slightly leaning back like he was going to fall over, "Yes."

The alpha gave a hungry smile, "I'm sure you remember me. I'm Liam, you met me last night at the Diner with your, Boyfriend-"

"Mate. I-I'm his Mate." Stiles corrected. He still wasn't sure what it meant but if it was going to add a little bit more protection, he was all for it.

"Mate, right." Liam grinned, "I have to get to class, wouldn't want to be late on my first day." He reached out and gripped Stiles bicep, hard. "I'll be seeing you, Stiles."

**Present time, opening the door in the secret room not sure if it is Isaac or Liam.**

"Stiles?", came a soft timid voice.

"Thank god!" Stiles threw the door open relieved to find Isaac slightly hunched, hands in his pocket. Stiles couldn't stop himself from throwing Isaac into a giant hug, pulling him into the room then locking the door.

Isaac laughed, "Wrong, wolf. Wrong, wolf.", tapping Stiles arm trying to get him to let go.

Stiles dropped, "What?"

"Not Derek." Isaac teased.

"Shut up. Does everyone know, then?" Stiles led the way to the furniture set up.

"The pack does. Especially after the past hour." Isaac sat down looking around.

"What do you mean?" Stiles leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

Isaac gave a crooked grin, "Derek's in a fury."

"Because of the Alpha." Stiles amended.

"No because I was the only one who would answer my phone, and he was desperate to have you taken care of."

"Oh." Was all Stiles could say.

Isaac realizes that this little admission is going to give Stiles hours of questions that could eventually erupt out of his face and it would not end pretty for everyone so he changes the subject. "So uhh…nice room. I couldn't track you for anything."

Stiles grasped the new subject with relieved vigor, "Really? That's what I hoped, I mean, with it being so loud over there by the door and the general smell. But I can't say it's just the room, I took a few other precautions to dilute eu de Stiles." He beamed. "Do you think you would be able to find me if I had come straight here?"

"Beats me." Isaac shrugs. "How'd you find this place? I mean I knew about it cuz of my old habits." He bit his lip looking at the floor. "Can't do that anymore, I don't think, body wouldn't be effected."

Stiles nods quietly hoping he can't smell the baggie in his shoes. "You're not going to tell are you? About this room?" Isaac shook his head, "Good, cause I like having a place I can run to. I only found it yesterday thanks to Lydia." Isaac smiled a knowing smile and Stiles knew he must have been one of the stoners that she tricked out with the rat rumor. "Okay, new subject."

Isaac leaned back on the couch, "Go for it."

"How did you know to Distract Liam?"

**Isaac's point of view beginning after 2****nd**** lets out.**

Isaac was minding his own business strolling down the hallway with his new found confidence since the bite. He couldn't help the pang in his chest. Erica used to roam these halls with him. They were an unofficial duo/team. Her life had gone from torture to bad ass, just like his did. They were no longer the butt of other people's jokes, no longer punching bags, no longer targets, and most importantly no longer pain magnets.

But Erica joined the Alphas. She and Boyd tried to explain to everyone how they had no choice, it was join or die. Knowing them though, Isaac was fairly certain they didn't put up much of a fight. They were already running away to begin with, they probably figured if they joined the pack they would be safer than alone or with a single alpha. Isaac wondered why they weren't in school, hoped all was well, even if he didn't approve of their choices, they were pack.

That was when he noticed Stiles more spazmatic than normal. Flinching as everybody brushed against him. Soft whimpers escaping his mouth when he would be bumped from behind. His eyes darting around looking for some unknown terror to pounce.

Now Isaac was fairly certain that any wolf passerby wouldn't pick up Stiles edge because he had a specific 'Stiles Sense' so to speak, has for awhile, after picking up on the Stiles-Derek dynamic. If Stiles was the human his alpha claimed, even if unofficially, the least he could do was keep an eye on him in school. Also, Stiles was easy to hang out with.

His theory was proven correct when Scott walked right by giving first Stiles and then himself a big wave, totally and completely oblivious to his best friend's frazzled state. Isaac couldn't help the sarcastic wave he sent back. Isaac followed him to class just in case he could pick up on any more clues.

He considered texting Derek after seeing Stiles enter class safely and visibly relax just a bit. Isaac hurried to class after that barely making it to class before the bell. He decided not to text Derek, it would only freak him out and there was nothing he could really tell him other than 'hey Stiles is walking around really freaked out by something. Not sure what it is. Nothing I can do from another class room. And nothing you can do outside of school.' It would not end well.

The bell rang for 4th also known as Lunch. Isaac immediately went searching for Stiles, but when he got to his classroom Stiles was already out. He tried to track him but there were just too many bodies surging toward the Cafeteria. Isaac didn't fret too much; they always sat at the same table these days. It helped that both Jackson and Lydia were now in their circle. It was a marked table, no one sat there unless they wanted to get knocked down mentally by Lydia and physically by Jackson.

Isaac actually went though the cold food line, also known as the Sandwich/Salad/Fruit Bar. He figured with Stiles frazzled state he would enjoy some healthy food. Stiles loved junk food, he knew that, but he had also picked up on how he took comfort in knowing he was doing something good for his or his father's health.

He wasn't going to outright give it to him; Stiles wouldn't take it if he tried. He was just going to pick at it, and wait to see if he thought Stiles would want any of it. Isaac was out of line walking toward the tables nodding in the directions of random people shouting greetings wanting him to sit with them. He Smiled warmly and would flash his eyes to his intended destination and the students would sag a little.

Sometimes he sat with other groups, he had more friends than just the pack, the pack was his family though.

As he got closer to the table and shouts were no longer in his direction he realized Stiles wasn't there yet. He normally beat everyone to lunch. Isaac sat down looking at Scott. "Where is he?" he pointed to Stiles empty seat.

Scott shrugged, "probably had to pee or something." Then he turned back to Allison and Lydia.

"Why you asking?" Jackson asked from across the table eating an apple noisily.

Isaac was still getting used to Jackson's new personality. He was still a jock to the core, near bully to everyone, but not to pack. Pack being; Scott, Lydia, Stiles, and Isaac. Jackson still gave Derek hell, Isaac was pretty sure it had to do with his Superiority Complex. "He just normally beats us here." Isaac says looking down picking at his food.

Jackson gets up sitting across from Isaac shifting his tray. Isaac things Jackson is about to make gay jokes, but he doesn't. "Does this have anything to do with the new kid?" Jackson asks on his elbows, arms crossed, apple now put away.

"New Kid?" Isaac asks dumbly.

"Yea." Jackson grins wickedly, "Big, tall, blonde…" he's Jackson so he gives a theatrical pause, "Alpha."

Isaac's eyes bulge out of his head. But before he can say anything Stiles is walking up to the table, and he looks ashen. He's not the only one who notices this time.

Jackson's eyes are glued to him looking for injuries, just in case. Jackson wouldn't admit it to anyone but he had a soft spot for Stiles.

Allison reaches out and strokes his arm, Lydia his cheek, when Scott speaks up. "Dude you okay? Have you eaten today?"

"Yea, I had a little bit to eat this morning when I made breakfast for Me, Dad, and Derek. But I'm fine dude. It's nothing." He says warmly trying to reassure his best friend.

"Well eat something, it'll make me feel better. K, Bud?" Scott says. Stiles just nods. Isaac sees that Stiles didn't even bother to grab food on his way to the table so he tentatively pushes his salad toward him, looking up at him through his brows. Stiles gives him a half smile with sad eyes and accepts the food. _What the fuck happened?! _Isaac thinks. Isaac has only seen Stiles this down a few times and it was usually pretty bad.

Jackson leans across the table, "It has got to be the new Alpha."

Isaac nods, "yea, and it makes sense that they would target Stiles."

"What why? Because of his scent? Derek told me something about that. But wouldn't they target us first?"

Isaac rolls his eyes, "Yes, but there's more to him, making him more of a target, but more protected."

Jackson wasn't a patient man, "Damn it, Lahey! Just spit it out already!"

Isaac rubs his shoulder, "Derek kinda, claimed him. They are pretending to date."

Jackson laughs, "you're kidding right?" Isaac shrugs, "You can't be serious, that's a stupid plan. Just because I am with Lydia doesn't make her any safer, just makes her a bigger target." He said making an example.

"Stiles is Derek's mate, Jackson. And he has told the pack, so if they take Stiles life or harm him even it's like igniting a war."

"I don't get it." Jackson shrugs waiting for Isaac to tell him more.

"That's all I know, guess we will have to ask Derek about it at the next pack meeting."

Isaac stopped paying attention to Jackson and looked back at Stiles who was eating, but wasn't engaging in conversation and his eyes were darting all over the cafeteria. Stiles stilled for 10 seconds and Isaac followed his gaze.

Big, Tall, Blonde, Alpha. Just as Jackson had described giving Stiles a wicked grin. Stiles ducked his head back in his food and started conversation with Lydia.

"So, Lydia, how was your night?"

"Oh, I don't wanna talk about me. I wanna hear how things went last night with your boyfriend."

Stiles choked on a bite, "Lydia!"

"Ohh come on we all know what's going on. Am I not supposed to say boyfriend would you prefer-"

"Mate. We're saying mate, now. But boyfriend is still what I prefer." Stiles smiles.

Isaac realizes what's going on, Stiles doesn't want anyone to blow their cover in front of the new student. He looks at Jackson and he's putting it together too.

Lydia just shrugs unaffected. But not so much Scott, "Dude, What the Hell?"

Stiles, Isaac, and Jackson all say "Scott!" in unison. They look at each other nervously, Jackson changes the subject. "So, McCall, you ready for the game?"

Isaac tunes out and sees Stiles looking at him with questioning eyes; Isaac just nods a reassuring nod and gives him thumbs up taking his empty tray and tossing it. Isaac winks at Stiles, tipping his head toward the door. Stiles does the impossible with his eyebrows completely confused. Isaac glances slowly at the alpha, back at Stiles, then at the Door. Stiles brows fall and he gives a tiny nod.

Isaac walks up to Big, Tall, Blonde, and Alpha. "Name's Isaac Lehey." He holds his hand out. Stiles starts to make for the door when the blonde's eyes are finally off of him.

"Liam Wilson." He shakes his hand squeezing harder than necessary. They both knew what the other was, if not from face recognition then from scent.

The bell rang and Liam looked up almost instantly searching for Stiles. "Sooo where'd ya move here from?" Isaac asked stepping in front of his view.

"All over. Excuse me." He pushed Isaac out of the way, trying to make it around the crowd.

Isaac jumped in front of him. "Really? Move here with family?"

They guy ignored him trying to side step him but Isaac kept right with him, "That's cool, not much of a talker. I can get that; you should meet my friend Derek." This caught Liam's attention.

"Derek?" Now they were at a standstill.

Isaac rolled his eyes, "Let's skip the part where we pretend we don't know exactly what we are."

"Are you challenging me then, Isaac, was it?" he crosses his arms.

"Nope, just introducing myself, and exactly what pack I belong to." Isaac smiles proud knowing the bell had just rang, Stiles had to be safely in a class room by now so when the wolf shoved past him he let him.

**Present time, Stiles has just asked how Isaac knew to distract the alpha.**

"The better question is how did Scott not notice you were freaking the fuck out? Jackson and I were right on it. Well…I had picked up on your nerves between 2nd and 3rd, I kinda followed you to class. Then When you got lunch you were a ghost and late. While we were waiting Jackson told me about the alpha, we put 2 and 2 together." Isaac explained.

"High five man!" Stiles grinned. They high fived and laughed for a few minutes, it was a start of yet another beautiful friendship.

Isaac's face suddenly got a hint of despair. "Now Stiles, please tell me what happened before lunch."

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffy. The chapter was just getting too long, I had intended to write the entire day as one chapter but words got away with me.**

**Let me know how you felt about my style of writing this time around, how did you feel about my execution of time jumping and such. Also, I am toying with a few ideas as to what to do with the pot. Shoot me some Ideas and if I like one, I might use it. I really hope none of you are like going to lose your shit if I even consider Stiles smoking it, because I totally am. Really leaning towards it actually.**

**As always, Comments always make my day, and help motivate my fingers on the keyboard. As well as save my co-workers a stapler to the back of the head. **

**Until next time, xo**

**PS. My tumblr is littleredsterek . If you are interested :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it has taken so long. Thanksgiving and internal confliction got in the way. I received a few pointed comments and messages asking me not to have Stiles smoke the pot. I really considered it. But I wanted it, so I did it. If you were one who asked me not to, I am sorry. But I couldn't write it without it. I tried. That's a big reason it took** **so long. I am certain I did it tastefully and held true to the characters and the story.**

**Hope you enjoy, and hope that I don't have as much trouble in future chapters. Should update regularly now that this is out of the way.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing, unfortunately.**

* * *

After a thorough search of the hall from his third period door Stiles was fairly certain that Liam was not there, at least not yet, he ventured out heading for his favorite period of the day. Lunch. Not only was it lunch, but it was sanctuary as far as he was concerned. He would be surrounded by his very own wolf pack. He could see the hoard of clueless, hungry, teenagers all fighting to make it into the cafeteria and his bodily functions finally kicked in. Apparently his body had been in such a state shock all morning that he didn't realize he had to pee until now. He made a detour to the closest bathroom before he grabbed lunch.

Stiles wasted no time in relieving himself. He had his head tilted back in a pleased state when he heard the door. He didn't think much of it. Guys walk in all the time when he peed. He got over his stage fright back in grade school. But then his instincts kicked in and he opened his eyes just as a distinct click echoed off the tile walls.

Liam was at the door hand falling from the lock.

He was now locked in a bathroom; cock out, with a scary, gay, alpha. Normally he wouldn't care about the gay part, he had urinated around Danny too many times to count, but Danny had never made him feel like prey. Liam on the other hand was stalking toward him with hungry eyes.

Stiles willed himself to relax, and force his fluid out faster hoping to be secured back inside his jeans by the time the wolf actually made it to the urinal next to him. He wished his inner monologue was overly paranoid, he really did.

Alas, Liam was standing beside him now pulling himself out and Stiles was still mid stream. He focused on his heart rate, if nothing else, he could pretend not to care that Liam was there.

"Stiles." Liam finally purrs, not looking at him. Stiles had to restrain his impulse to laugh at how cat-like the wolf just sounded.

"What do you want, Liam?" Stiles growled instead, staring at a spot on the wall in front of him.

Liam clicked his tongue glancing at Stiles out of the corner of his eye, "You know Alpha's have basic bodily functions, same as anyone else. But I am sure you know all about our bodily functions…and urges." He draws.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Now Stiles flips his head around to stare at the alpha.

Now the alpha looks less like a wolf or a cat and more like a snake with the way his head is tilted, sneering, and crooked. Stiles knows exactly what he was insinuating, but wanted him to say it straight out.

"Ok, fine." Stiles blurts, "What are you doing here in Beacon Hills?"

Liam shrugs, "To collect the alpha and add him to our ranks."

"Derek has no intention of joining, so you might as well move it right along." Stiles smirks.

Liam continues like Stiles never said a word. "Process is simple everywhere they go. Acquire the alpha by any means necessary. And trust me; we always get what we want."

Stiles wants to say something about how he just said "they" but then went back to "we". Something about that just didn't sit too well with him. But he thought better against it. He knew he needed to know more about their intentions, not get to know this alpha better. "What is that supposed to mean?" Stiles finally says zipping his pants up.

The alpha follows suit zipping himself up as well, "It means," he swings around "Stay the fuck out of our way!" and throws Stiles against a wall holding him there by the neck with his forearm.

Stiles feet are no longer touching the ground, the slightly taller alpha lifting him up to eye level. Stiles swung his legs trying to swing himself free. The alpha got tired of being kicked in the shins so he pressed his body firmly against Stiles. "Let. Go of. Me." Stiles grunts fighting for oxygen.

He finally let his heart race, this is a legit moment to freak the fuck out and he only had so much control. "I would gladly let you do a lot of things, pet. But go, is not at the top of the list." The alpha teases, inhaling at his throat.

Stiles can feel the weight of the words, as well as the weight between his legs. Stiles needed to get out of the bathroom, and soon. "You should really" Stiles coughed as the grip tightened against his throat, and a tongue darts out licking his Adams apple. "Reconsider your actions." He chokes again, "if Derek finds out-"

Liam laughed sending a shudder through Stiles at the contact, "Oh, don't play that. I am not nearly convinced of your little bond. You don't even seem too convinced of it either, that you have found your mate." The last word came out foreign sounding.

Stiles stutters, "Yo-you, know-w nothing ab-bout me. O-or my mate." Stiles ends trying to sound convincing. The alpha is now rutting against Stiles and he is thankful that his body has enough sense to be scared and not give into his teenage hormones that would otherwise insist on a hard on due to such friction.

"Mmm…you could dance a samba to the beating in your chest." He traces his free hand down Stiles sternum toward his pants line, "can your Mate drive you to such pleasure?"

"S'not pleasure!" Stiles grinds out attempting to get away, wishing more than anything that Derek, or any wolf in the school would hear his silent cries and come rip this guy's head off. Stiles had never felt so violated in his entire life.

He had thought it was bad when Derek held him against a wall, or door, or even the occasional locker. He wasn't stupid; he knew how sexual it was. He fought not to let his hormones get away from him too every time. Which in no way suggests this is sexual, at least not on Stiles part, he is too fearful.

He had thought it was beyond awkward and uncomfortable when Matt had practically planted Stiles on top of Derek when they were both paralyzed and forced them to remain that way for too long. But this? He was actually being molested, for lack of a better term.

"Only because you refuse to give into it and let your body do the thinking." The alpha sucked his shoulder, "I could definitely give you a good time, if you'd just let yourself feel it."

Stiles knew he was going to have a hickey, his first one. He fought harder, "Let me go!" he shoved against him hands finally coming back to life realizing they weren't pinned down in any way. The wolf stumbled a little then quickly collected his wrists holding them above his head.

He lifted Stiles t-shirt adding it to the fist holding the two wrists, covering Stiles face. He then worked his face down latching onto a nipple; Stiles had never felt more like a helpless victim in his entire life. All he wanted was to go to lunch, and hang out with his friends, just like a normal teenager. He wanted to complain about authority figures, and homework, and lack of sleep. Not worry about full moons, werewolves, and sexually frustrated alphas who wanted to steal his virtue.

Liam flipped Stiles around pressing him against the wall now rutting against his backside. Stiles refused to cry. He just tried to find a happy place. And just as he felt fingers crawl across his lower back and into his pants line there was knocking at the door followed by "This door is to remained unlocked," then there was jingling of keys signaling that is was a janitor or staff of some kind.

Stiles sighed in relief knowing he was going to have the chance to run away, but not before Liam got in one more good bite. It might have been more of a suck, but as far as stiles cared it was a bite.

The janitor barely got the door open and Liam dropped Stiles, Stiles darted around the Janitor and dashed for the cafeteria seeking salvation. He tried his hardest not to think about what would have happened if the janitor hadn't opened the door when he had.

"Stiles, tell me what happened." Isaac pressed for the third time.

Stiles just saw it playing on a loop in his mind. He couldn't bring himself to admit he had been a victim to such a level. He couldn't tell Isaac, so he lied. "I went to the bathroom, he came in, locked the door," so far so true, "he tried to intimidate me, asked me how I wanted to die, threw me against a wall, smacked me around a bit," he paused remembering the specifics, "You know, same ol, same ol."

Isaac reached a hand out touching Stiles knee, he flinched at the contact. "Are you going to tell Derek?" Isaac had enough sense to know that if Stiles did tell him, shit was going to hit the fan and fast.

"No." Stiles muttered, "I can handle it, it's nothing new." Stiles inhaled deeply forcing a smile, "always a daily threat for the token human."

Isaac wasn't sure he believed Stiles had given all the details straight out and was about to press for more specifics when Stiles phone went off. Stiles answered it on the second ring and Isaac could visibly see his shoulders relax just a fraction and his heart skip a beat. Isaac was pleased to know that the kid wasn't as nervous around his alpha, and actually found him to be of some comfort.

"Derek." Stiles breathed. Not a question.

"Isaac giving you any trouble?" Derek asked trying to make a joke but there was a serious undertone.

"I heard that!" Isaac called three feet in front of Stiles and the 3 found pleasure in the little exchange after a crap day.

Derek resumed alpha mode quicker than they would like though, "Go back to class when the next one starts. No point is skipping the rest of your life." Stiles grimaced, he hadn't thought about how this could very well last past today let alone his life. "I've taken care of everything. Meet me by the southeast entrance to the parking lot after school." Stiles nodded. "Stiles?" right he couldn't see him duh.

"Yea, sorry. Okay." Stiles swallowed thickly. Stiles went to hang up assuming this was the end of the conversation.

"Stiles." He lifted the phone back to his ear, "I got you." He didn't know what to say to that. "Go be a teenager." Then the line went dead.

"Well okay then." Stiles put his phone away and Isaac gave him a pleased knowing look. Stiles had no idea what all that had meant. He was about to ask Isaac but the bell announced it was now 8th period.

"Let's go pretend to be teenagers with no alphawolf drama." Isaac smiled standing up and heading for the door glancing behind him to make sure he was following him.

It was the last period of the day, in less than an hour he would have a very capable Alpha at his side that could ward off any virtue stealing wolves at least for awhile giving him some time to breathe. He knew he was safe now walking the hallway with Isaac, at least relatively safe. Eons safer than when he had walked these halls on his own, obviously.

They came face to face with Liam a couple doors down from their class room. Stiles was suddenly grateful that he had last period with Isaac, made this situation a lot easier.

Stiles couldn't help but stiffen when Liam entered his bubble but then Isaac stepped between the two giving Liam a shit eating grin that he was all too good at since he had turned. Liam was instantly confused, and Stiles had to fight every urge in his body not to stick his tongue out at the tool.

"Let's get to class, Stilinski." Isaac smirked. Stiles edged around him and headed along the wall resisting the urge to turn around and watch the alphas reaction. Isaac edged around the alpha as well still beaming his shit eating grin like the idiot he was. But he was Stiles idiot for the time being, that was all that mattered.

Stiles isn't really as surprised as he should be when he looks up halfway through class in the middle of an assignment that was actually pretty easy to focus on considering all the events of the day, but Liam is in his line of sight. Not in the class room or even in the hallway but in a classroom crosswise from his. He had found the one seat in the room that would allow him to stare a hole through him given the doors remained open.

There was that urge again, to stick his tongue out like a toddler. Ugh, he wanted to do it so bad. He was scowling now and Isaac shoved his shoulder as a silent 'the fuck is it now?' Stiles tilted his pencil in the direction of the creeper and Isaac leaned over following Stiles line of sight. He caught a glimpse of the alpha and half waved "what is it with this guy?"

"Mr. Lahey! This is an individual assignment; please leave Stiles alone to his work." The teacher bashed.

Isaac didn't even flinch; Stiles on the other hand would have flown right out of his seat if not for Isaac blocking the way. "Sorry, Mr. Cantu. Already finished, just distracted by the activity in the hallway."

"Well lucky for you I can fix that." Mr. Cantu smirked unaware that he was playing right into his hands.

Isaac and Stiles both smiled and waved at Liam who was now scowling as the door shut in his face and just before the line of vision was cut Stiles finally stuck his tongue out at him and if that wasn't the face of a last straw alpha he didn't know what was.

After class Isaac wouldn't let Stiles leave. He was irritated but waited anyway watching Liam stand expectantly across the hall waiting when one by one, his pack and friends showed up. First Scott and Allison, then Lydia, and lastly Jackson who didn't seem too thrilled.

After a small pow-wow they brought him up to speed about how Derek practically pummeled Scott during lacrosse and made him very mournful about not answering his phone all day, and bullied Jackson into getting Stiles safely to Derek after school. Lydia and Allison were just casual bystanders jumping in because of the excitement and their adoration for Stiles, obviously.

Any other day Stiles would be extremely peeved at the insistence of such measures to keep him safe, but considering he was quite nearly raped in the boys room before lunch was even in full swing he was willing to accept it with open arms.

They all finally exited the classroom and Stiles wondered for a split second if Derek would freak out and come storming down the halls if they didn't make it out the door in the next 6 seconds. But surely this was his plan so Stiles ignored it and focused on where Liam was in relation to himself. Leading the pack, surprise surprise, was Jackson and Lydia arms linked and looking powerful as per their usual. Stiles was behind them a few feet so he would look natural with Scott to his right and Allison on his left with her arm wrapped in his and Scott's around his neck. Then there was Isaac at his backside, a few weeks ago and he wouldn't have thought he would ever be able to turn his back on Isaac in fear of him ripping him a new one, no homo.

Stiles almost felt like royalty, and almost liked it, until the reality of the part he would play as royalty in this situation. He would be some princess/damsel in distress or some shit. This was not okay. He turned his attention away from his withering masculinity and back to where Liam was. He was approaching the group.

"I don't suppose I could have a moment-"

They all interrupted him with a choice finger and walked off. Stiles wasn't sure if they all had the impulse at the same time or if they had just followed his lead, either way it was awesome and he couldn't resist a small fist pump that inevitably slammed into Scotts armpit. Scott winced but laughed realizing it wasn't meant for him and was a victory impulse.

They walked out the door and just as Derek had said he was there leaning against the passenger door of his sleek car, wearing his trademark leather, and a pair of sunglasses. Stiles smiled nervously, why was he nervous? The group around him dispersed but still held a pretty sturdy line separating him from the enemy.

Stiles turned to wave at his friends and saw Liam leaning against a rail on the steps behind their line of defense staring intently at Stiles giving him a wink. Stiles turned around again and Derek was taking his glasses off stepping away from the car toward him.

Stiles decoded the wink in a matter of seconds, it was a challenge. Liam had said he wasn't convinced. Stiles had to do something other than just get in the car and race away. He held his arms tightly to his side feeling more stiff than he had all day, what was one to do in this situation? How could he trust himself not to sound like a bad info-mercial? Or flinch painfully when Derek so much as breathed in his direction? Ah! Ureka! They had cuddled, or at least Stiles had been on top of him, he could handle contact, hallelujah, amen!

'Hug me! Hug meeee!' Stiles mouthed dramatically at Derek who cocked an eyebrow but quickly got into character and did just so. But he didn't just hug Stiles…no, he Hugged Stiles.

He sauntered over to Stiles drinking him in like a coke float on a hot day, finally sliding his arms around his waist looking hopefully into Stiles eyes that he wouldn't flinch. Luckily, he didn't and Derek grinned at this. He held him tightly against his chest rubbing his back and whispered sweet nothings about how his day had been, and then inhaled at his neck. His grip tightened instantly and Stiles had to tap his back signaling that the hug was a)too long and b)ouch. Derek let go and there was a small hint of red in his eyes. _Well damn dude, you could have said no. I didn't make you hug me. _Stiles thought.

Derek pulled the collar around his neck down, "Get in the car!" He growled.

What? Was he in trouble? Then he went to adjust his shirt that had been yanked to rudely, and felt a sting. The hickey. Oh god. Stiles flipped around to stop Derek.

"Car." Derek barked not even looking back at him, "Now."

Rude. Ok, pros and cons. Derek could go over there and kick his ass, or Liam could kick his. Everyone would pick up on something more happening in the bathroom than he had originally intended anyone to know, ever. Okay, time to retrieve the territorial alpha of which belonged to him for the time being.

Stiles ran in between Derek and Liam holding up his hands, "Derek, Derek" He was just staring over his shoulder barely containing his red, "Derek!" Stiles planted a firm hand on his chest, "I'd like to go home. Today sucked, obviously and I would like to forget about it." He gave him a pointed look bobbing his head inserting his head in Derek's line of sight of Liam. "He's not worth it." He said weakly feeling way to cliché, "Derek?" He pleaded finally and finally he grunted in acknowledgement. "Car?" Stiles asked softly letting his hand relax, but not removing it.

Derek nodded with his eyes; then locked them back on Liam shifting his body to the side encouraging Stiles to walk ahead of him.

"I think not." Stiles chuckled, pushing at Derek's shoulder urging him to turn in the direction of the car. "I am not giving you an opening to a display of alpha testosterone. Get in the car." Derek growled, "Please."

Derek reluctantly started walking back to the car claws barely visible. Liam started laughing and most likely was about to run off at the mouth. "Don't make me change my mind, Liam!" Stiles shot seething back at the alpha whose position shifted almost challenging. "One against Seven!" he concluded turning his back. Yes, three of them were human, details. Also, there may also be other Alphas around they were unaware of, but again, details.

But his threat was enough to shut Liam up, he straightened up but Stiles knew he was irritated. He climbed in the car after he heard the closing of Derek's door. He gave a weak wave to his pack just before Derek whipped out of the parking lot almost taking out a group of hipsters taking a picture in front of the orange sky.

Stiles could only do the silence for so long, "you're really good at the whole territorial boyfriend thing for someone who hasn't dated much."

Derek ignored the statement, "what happened today?"

Stiles gaped like a fish before avoiding the question. "If I didn't know any better I would think you might actually like me." He paused and Derek gripped the streaking wheel. "Couldn't resist the Stilinski charm, eh?" He nudged Derek's shoulder and he saw the flash of annoyance across his face, "hey, you're the one who told me to start touching you more!"

"What happened, Stiles?!" He growled looking right through Stiles skull.

Stiles was desperate, "It-it-heh-it was the song wasn't it? That's what made you fall in love with me right?" Then he started singing it again, "I got a brand new Boyf…" then the sound died in his throat when he looked over and Derek's eyes were read and serious.

"Stiles." He forced his eyes back to normal. "Tell me." They were in front of Stiles house now

"I already told you." He said climbing out of the car and shutting the door in Derek's face. He would have slammed it but, come on, he didn't have a death wish.

Derek followed him up the walk to the door. "No you didn't. 'There's an Alpha enrolled, and might be more.' Is not an explanation to the mark on your shoulder." Okay, it wasn't word for word what he had said, but again, details. "It's what had Isaac so worried, isn't it."

"Isaac was worried about me? When? What he say?" Stiles asked in a rush, was this before or after lunch? Is that why Derek answered the phone so quickly when he called? Not because it was him, but because he was concerned? This is bullshit.

"Damn it, Stiles. Just answer my question, for once!" They had made it up to his room by this point and Derek threw him against his bedroom wall holding him there.

Stiles flailed for a few seconds but finally gave into the pained look on Derek's face and the momentary flicks of his eyes toward the hickey hidden by clothing.

"It's not a big deal. Can we just let it go?" He asked desperately not wanting to recount the most victimizing experience of his entire life. And he was Stiles Stilinski, there was a long list.

Derek dropped him and punched the wall beside his head. Stiles was fairly certain there was a hole in the wall. Then Derek placed both hands on the wall on either side of his head. His head fell, "Stiles. I need to know."

Stiles wanted to reach up and stroke away the stress in his face, Derek wasn't supposed to look so vulnerable, ever. "Fine. Fine!" He said dropping his hands before they reached his face. "He cornered me in the bathroom before lunch. This happened and then I got away."

Derek looked up, "Nothing else?"

"Oh god, no! Still intact!" He said wiggling his hips. Trying not to think about the dry humping and the fingers that invaded his waist band, his heart was starting to pick up. _Damn it heart! Don't you know we have a seriously angry alpha to lie to? _

"That's not what I meant, I would have known. But I can smell him, and not just on your neck." He glanced down at his chest and reached a hand around him indicating his lower back. Stiles gave him a serious not-saying-another-word look. Derek groaned, "Take a shower, whatever he did made you smell more like him than me. And I'm supposed to be your mate." Derek backed away heading out of the room.

Oh, nuh uh, this was not his fault. "That's your problem buddy. This whole scent marking thing? Not my thing it's yours." Then he stomped to the bathroom.

Derek left without another word.

Stiles didn't shower right away; he did eventually, but not right off because he didn't like being told what to do. And what did it even matter to Derek if he didn't smell like him? This was a FAKE relationship. He just settled on it mattered to other wolves what he smelled like, can't have him smelling any less like Derek's mate than say…Jackson. Stiles was behind the door fuming when he heard the door slam downstairs. Not shut, but slam. He called an obscenity to Derek knowing that he could hear him if he was paying attention, if he didn't it didn't matter, it made Stiles feel better.

He stomped out diddling around his room for an hour before he finally gave in and took a shower. He didn't really like the thought of Liam all over him. He suddenly felt really gross.

Stiles is now showered, homework done, chores actually complete perfectly and not half-assed, dinner done and eaten, leftovers cleaned up and sitting in the fridge for whenever Stiles dad actually made it home.

His dad was working a lot lately actually and Stiles felt bad, not just because it sucked for his dad, but he really missed him. But since the arrival of the alphas there was a spike in criminal activity. No one was dead, or seriously injured, it was stupid things like shop lifting, hold ups, muggings, etc. It may not even be related to the alphas but as far as Stiles was concerned, everything was their fault.

Stiles ended up grabbing the plate of food he had set aside for his dad and made his way to the police station. His dad was skeptical at first to Stiles unexpected visit. Usually when Stiles showed up to the station it meant he wanted to snoop on an investigation, or was buttering his dad up for something he had done. Eventually his dad let go of his suspicions and they enjoyed their selves. They talked a lot, about a lot of nothing, but a lot. They laughed even more than talked. They told stories about their days at work and school, of course excluding any supernatural details.

Stiles was smiling so hard that he was almost certain his face would split in two like the creepy Cheshire cat. But he just loved hearing his dad's laugh. Something came up, a gas station robbery and his dad had to leave so they said their goodbyes and see ya laters.

Stiles was home now, had been for an hour and he just didn't know what to do with all his pent up anxiety and irritation, and flat out fear. He had no idea how far the alphas would go. They already made it clear that they would hurt him, kill him, maybe even rape him for shits and giggles. They could do the equivalent to any of his friends. And all they wanted was for Derek to join them. Simple enough right?

Stiles considered it for a second, if Derek just sacrificed himself and joined them, they would all be safe. No one would have to get hurt. His dad may even get to come home before dawn most nights. But that was selfish thinking. Derek shouldn't have to get bullied and forced into a pack he wants nothing to do with. After a few minutes Stiles admitted to himself that he was selfish too, he didn't want Derek to join because then he wouldn't be their alpha anymore. And Stiles has actually grown to like him, as Lydia so helpfully pointed out in the secret room.

Stiles got online deciding he needed either a) a distraction or b) someone to talk to. After a half hour of scrolling through his dash, he logged on to his messenger. Lydia was on and she wasted no time in asking him how things were with Derek. This normally would annoy him but it made it so much easier to rant and complain without seeking out a listening ear.

After about 35 minutes of Lydia humoring him Stiles finally ended with _I just don't see why these things are happening to me. _He never says 'always happen' like most people do. He doesn't want pity, he doesn't want to say his whole life sucks and no one else's does, not even imply it by a poor choice of words.

Lydia after a few minutes replied simply, _Everything happens for a reason._

Stiles thought about that and gave her a short thank you for listening, and then got up to switch the laundry. He was still completely stressed out, not like earlier where it was all fear. Now it was also confusion over this fake relationship. Lydia was obviously 'shipping' them hard, as he had seen so many times on tumblr among fandoms. It was apparently a word. And he kind of shipped it too, only not really…okay maybe.

He went back up to his room laying his stuff out for the next day because his body was just so pumped full of adrenaline. He was now cleaning out his back pack and ta-da the illicit drug fell out. Stiles shoved it aside finishing his task and thinking about Lydia's words. _Everything happens for a reason_.

Everything happens for a reason…

_**Everything happens for a reason.**_

Stiles looked around and caught a glimpse of the baggie, and he snatched it up immediately.

"EVERYTHING HAPPENS FOR A REASON!"

"The guy! That guy! I ran into him for a reason! To get this, he gave it to me for a reason! This is like the safest fuck-it-all right? I mean…a lot of people do it." He was now talking to himself. "People do it every day, and it won't cause any long term damage. I can get addicted mentally, sure. But I am only going to do it once. I couldn't risk anymore. I may not even like it. But if all I end up thinking about tonight is how much I don't like it, then it will still be a win!" He was desperate to just relax and forget the events of the day. Or at least not care about said events.

Stiles only drug was Adderall. He rarely if ever used any over the counter medications because he was convinced, pain made him more of a man. And he couldn't be some weakling, especially with all these werewolves running around him. He figured this was safe enough. Everyone experimented. Even his dad had told him he got high, but then he went on and on about how terrible it was. Stiles had made up his mind.

Tonight, a Stilinski was going to get stoned, and not the one wearing a badge.

He started smiling nervously he couldn't believe what he was about to do. But then he realized he didn't have the first idea how to go about it. Not really anyway. So he did what any one would do, the only thing one could do. He went to the internet. Youtube, specifically.

He ended up doing the safest thing he found. He was going to make a water bottle pipe. It was easy, to an extent, and it wouldn't cause him harm or potential harm like regular paper around the house would.

He immediately went to work. He emptied a bottle about half way and then stabbed a hole, clumsily, into the side of the bottle near the top. He then gutted a pen and stabbed it in the hole securing it with scotch tape so air wouldn't leak around it. He then cut a square of foil laying it over the top tearing it once or twice having to redo it and secured it to the top with a rubber band he found in the kitchen.

He inspected it pleased with his workmanship. "Alright, Stilinski, let's do this." He encouraged himself.

For a second he wondered if Derek would bust him, considering he was such a creep. Someone was probably outside right now keeping guard…but then why haven't they stopped him? Stiles guessed there wasn't anyone watching him because _everything happens for a reason_ and tonight he was supposed to smoke it up.

He grabbed the baggie and realized he had forgotten to poke the holes in the top so he righted it before he put a pinch, okay maybe two, in the makeshift bowl. He sat upright in his computer chair and held the bottle out in his left hand and the lighter in his right. All he had to do now was light and inhale.

He had had so much pent up energy only moments ago and now he was completely zen. He was awesome; it was like the calm before the storm. Tonight was going to be awesome!

He lit up, closed his eyes, and started to breathe in deeply.

Now that Stiles was on the roof he wasn't sure when or how exactly he had gotten there. He remembered taking the first hit, then another, and then another and not thinking it was working. But after a number of hits later that he lost count of he had fallen out of his computer chair.

Now? Now he was lying on his roof. And he had no idea how to get back inside. He didn't trust his limbs, at all whatsoever. He knew that if he tried to get up, again, he would surely succeed in toppling off the roof and into the bushes on the ground. So he remained still legs and arms sprawled on either side of him.

Part of him wishes he had brought a blanket out with him, but of course he wasn't thinking about the temperature. He wasn't thinking about much actually just how awesome it would feel outside.

He felt weightless, like nothing could touch him, other than gravity that is. He looked at the stars, counting them, and occasionally stretching his arm out thinking that maybe, just maybe he would be able to touch them.

He lie there just on the edge of sleep, desperately wanting a blanket and some water because he now knew the meaning of cotton mouth, and hoping no one caught him and he would sober up and make it inside on his own before his dad got home.

Stiles lost track of time, could have been a minute or an hour later, but he actually heard a voice. He wondered if he had imagined it but of course, it was none other than Derek.

"Stiles. I asked you a question." The voice sounded irritated. _Great._

Stiles couldn't remember the words, just the voice. "what?"

"What are you doing up there?"

"Stars." He says simply, then starts laughing, "They're everywhere!"

Derek mutters a "What?" and then in one jump he's on the roof standing next to stiles limp form smiling at the sky. Derek catches himself looking up to see what is so pleasing when he smells it. The acrid, sweet, and mellow scent of- "Stiles! Are you high?" He yells.

"Shhhhhh…" Stiles says roughly pressing his finger to his plump lips molding them around the digit. "It's not that high up; it's just a second story." Stiles laughs again at his little joke.

"You know what I meant." Derek groans sitting down next to the stoned teenager. He knew he could have prevented this if he had been keeping watch like he was supposed to. He should have known Scott wouldn't show up for his shift. "Are. You. High. Stiles?" He says slowly trying to catch the kids attention.

Stiles holds up his thumb and index finger pinching them together, "Just a bit…" he is now looking through his pinched fingers at Derek's head. He smiles uncontrollably, mischievously and proceeds to squish the Alpha's head.

Derek looks away having figured out what he is doing. "Stop it." He looks over and Stiles now has his tongue out of his mouth and is completely focused on pinching his head. "Stiles."

Stiles giggles, "s'hurt? I'm hurtin the big bad wolf."

"No. It's just annoying." He makes a swipe at Stiles hand knocking it away but he brings it right back up, "Cut it out!" he pushes his arm again and Stiles is now clutching his stomach he is laughing so hard. He's muttering something about grumpy wolves that need to get laid when he rolls and he realizes how high up he is.

"Derek!" He whisper-shouts, arms spread on either side of him, panic all over his face.

Derek can smell his fear but plays dumb, "What now? Didn't get your fill pinching my head?"

Stiles is still whispering convinced that if he speaks to loudly the sound will somehow force him off the roof. "Really high. Like off the ground." His eyes are straining at the corners looking at Derek who is looking at the stars now.

"It's only the Second floor." He smirks.

"S'not funny, Sour-" Derek gently pushes him knowing it would freak him out, "Woah! Not cool, Derek! You are a terrible person/wolf/alpha/boyfriend!" Derek can't hold back his laugh. "Now save the human/high/boyfriend and get him off this roof before he falls to his death!"

Derek stands up, "Complete sentences, I'm impressed." Stiles sticks his tongue out and crosses his arms.

Derek reaches down to grab his hand, Stiles grabs it and Derek slowly pulls up the limp noodle excuse for a human. Derek has his arm and lets him rest most of his weight against his shoulder while he brushes leaves and dirt off his back. "Hey now!" Stiles exclaims almost toppling over. "Tryna cop a feel are we?" He winks over his shoulder.

Derek has half a mind to show him exactly what copping a feel would look like, but thinks better of it and drags him inside the house. Not going to take advantage of an intoxicated teen.

"Derek Hale, You're my Hero." Stiles says imitating Cameron perfectly from Bueler's Day off.

Derek snorts, tipping an imaginary hat and lets him go walking over to the bed. Stiles apparently is having a lovers spat with gravity because after flailing for a few seconds he hits the floor, and Derek lets him. That'll teach him not to smoke.

After a moment of silence that Derek is sure is going to be followed by complaints, Stiles starts giggling "Gravity." Derek shakes his head and walks over to the desk spotting the makeshift pipe and eyes it while Stiles attempts to right himself.

Derek pockets the sack and takes the pipe apart. He doesn't plan to smoke it, not like it would have much of an effect anyway. He just plans to dispose of it when Stiles isn't staring at him, like he is now.

"What?" Derek asks over his shoulder.

Stiles appears relaxed finally having made it to the bed. He's got a lazy grin on his face. "You're kinda beautiful, you know that?" Derek just raises his eyebrow even higher, "I mean in the whole fake-boyfriend department I kinda lucked out huh?"

Derek is about to shake off the compliment but is interrupted by a much louder much more desperate statement ripping from Stiles mouth. "I'm so hungry! And Thirsty! What the fuck?!" he throws himself back onto his bed.

Derek turns around arms crossed, "Cotton Mouth, and Munchies." He looks at the door. "Stay right there." He points at Stiles forcefully.

"Where are you going?"

"Just stay." He says walking toward the door.

"Are you coming back?" Stiles sounds even more desperate but Derek won't think about that right now, he is going to get Stiles water and something to eat.

"Yes."

"Where'r you goin?" He asks sleepily.

"Damn it, Stiles! Just don't leave this room!"

"Okay, but only if you promise to bring me food." Stiles says sitting up.

Derek huffs, that was exactly what he was trying to do. "Fine."

Stiles mutters an ok and Derek sees him make his way to the entertainment center.

When Derek gets back Stiles is hanging off the bed uncharacteristically still. His head lolling from side to side. Derek goes to stand right in front of him. "Derek, halp!" he gasps, "I can-can't get up. M-m-m'head weighs like a thousand pounds."

Derek shakes his head, that's twice the kid could have died if he hadn't shown up. He places the food carefully on the floor and lifts Stiles by the head gently massaging his neck so the blood will slowly run back into his body instead of rushing and making him feel sick.

Stiles relaxes back onto Derek's firm chest, "Ohh my god. That's awesome." Derek wants to stop because things are just getting a little too comfortable. He's not used to getting this close to a human, let alone one like Stiles who never knows when to shut up and has a deficient filter.

Derek rearranges him onto the bed comfortably and Stiles moans in disapproval when Derek is no longer in contact with him. He feels the longing too. He knew about the cuddling the night before. He woke up when the weight added onto his chest, but his wolf wouldn't let him push him off. He liked having him there and Stiles looked far too peaceful to be disturbed.

Derek grabbed the tray of food from the ground and presented it to Stiles and he lost it.

"Ohhhh myy gahhhdd! You made me food!"

"I told you I would, and it's just a sandwich and chips." Derek said looking down at his fingers.

Stiles already has a mouthful of the sandwich and is in a hurry to get a handful of chips in before he swallows. "Yea, but it's uggghhh" he groans rolling his eyes into the back of his head. "It's orgasmic! I'm so hungry!"

Derek shook his head and walked over to the entertainment center turning off the game that Stiles had left running and put in Priest for the second time thinking maybe he will get though it tonight. He returns to the bed and Stiles is groaning so loudly over the food that he is pretty sure it will be yet another fail.

"Can I just like Marry this sandwich?" Stiles says cross eyed staring at the sandwich. "Marry me?"

Derek realizes there is no movement coming from the mattress next to him and he looks down to see Stiles craned around backwards looking at him with a surprisingly empty mouth. "Wait…what?"

"Marry me? I need many, many, many, more of these sandwiches in my future." He shoves another bite into his mouth.

"You're stoned." Derek grunts rolling his eyes. Supposedly unaffected.

Truth was all he wanted to since he found Stiles on the roof was cuddle with him again, but for real this time. He was growing way too fond of this kid and it was way out of his comfort zone. He wanted to do more this morning when he heard Stiles jerking off in the bathroom; he actually had the urge to join him, especially when he had a twin boner as well.

But of course, Derek knew Stiles had no feelings outside of fear and camaraderie when it came to him. They were just in this together. They needed each other to survive.

Derek lost himself in thought forgetting about the movie entirely as Stiles moaned and groaned over the food, practically inhaling it. He was trying to diagnose what exactly was going on with himself. He liked Stiles, he can't pin point when exactly it switched from annoyance to friendship, but it had happened. Now he was having the same problem pin pointing when it had switched from friendship to affection, and even more baffling, attraction.

Sure Stiles was Stiles. He wasn't strikingly obviously beautiful. It was all the subtle things that added up that made him beautiful and you had to observe these qualities in order to realize just how stunning he was. His dip in his upper lip the v just above it, the constellation of moles and freckles decorating his jaw and neck, and his Russet eyes with the orange and red tinge that you only caught if he was looking into the sun. And this all went without observing anything lower than his collar bones.

Derek was straight; at least that was what he had thought until the last few days. He never wanted Kate or any other female the way he wanted Stiles right now. But not right now, not while he was high.

Not that Stiles was feeling the same way about him. Stiles was just trying to stay alive. And right now he was just-

Trying to devour a plate.

Derek reached out and pulled the plate from clutching fingers. "Nut dun yegh!" Stiles complained with his tongue hanging out reaching determinedly for the plate that was making its way further and further from him.

Derek contained a laugh and sat the plate down, then handed him a hot chocolate that should be safe enough to drink if not a little closer to room temperature. He hadn't given it to him yet because he knew in his current state Stiles would have scalded every single taste bud on his tongue.

"Praise, Jesus!" he crooned taking the cup and inhaling deeply. "The wedding shall go on as planned."

Derek pulled his eyebrows together while Stiles eyed him border line seductively.

"What?" Stiles smirked after a sip.

"What's with all this marriage stuff?" Derek knew he wasn't serious, but if there was anything indicative as to how Stiles was feeling under toning those words he really, really, wanted to hear it. Did Stiles like him back or was this one sided? If it was one sided Derek was fairly sure that he could force whatever he was feeling into a dark corner and forget about it completely. But if Stiles did feel something then he really would have to think about everything very thoroughly.

Stiles took another drink patting the bed next to him, Derek reluctantly walked over unsure of what words were going to leave the kids mouth next. Derek sat down leaning against the head board and Stiles shifted clumsily laying his back against Derek's shoulder and half his chest, his head leaning against his jaw. He took another sip of cocoa and made a contented sigh. Then silence.

"Stiles?" he hadn't answered his question.

"Hmm?" he rubbed his buzz along Derek's scruff.

"I asked you a question."

"You did?" Stiles started laughing, "What was it?"

Yep, this kid was blowed. "What's with all the marriage comments?"

"Ohhhahahaa" Stiles started laughing at the fact he had just forgotten completely. "Uhmmm just a joke man. It would be weird if we got married. Not that it would be weird for any other same sex couple to get married. By all means be happy. But just because I think you're hot doesn't mean I hear wedding bells. I know you're straight, Kate, obviously, sorry, uhhmmm…she was a bitch though. Anyway, I don't even know if I am gay. I mean I was like in love with Lydia forever but I am over it now considering it just ain't going to happen with her and Jackson mated, er whatever. My point is, we are barely friends and we screw with each other. You scare me, I irritate you. On purpose. And I am going to have some fun with his fake relationship. Are you religious?" he suddenly asks. Derek follows his gaze and he is back on the movie and they are in the middle of the city and the main Priest is in the confessional. "I'm not, well I am just not that extreme. Like I believe there is a god, I don't believe he is vengeful and wants to tear us down for little things we do lik-"

"No, I'm not religious." He cuts in not interested in Stiles beliefs, just his feelings toward him specifically, right now. "Grew up with Werewolves. It was a touchy subject. We never went to church or anything. Our main thing was just, as long as we were good people and our actions reflected that we were." He ended it there still not wanting to get into a religious debate with Stiles.

"You're a good person, wolf, boyfriend, thing." Stiles rambled. Derek wanted to hear more so he made a grunt sound hoping it would urge the kid on. "I mean you make a mean sandwich for one thing." Stiles laughed to himself and Derek just rolled his eyes.

His wolf just desperately wanted a declaration of love, but Derek was smart enough to know that wasn't going to happen. But he still wanted it. Stiles started to shiver; he pulled the blanket up covering them both. Stiles grumbling about him moving the whole time. Then Derek wrapped an arm around him to get him comfy again and they settled back to watch the movie. "You're a good person, human, boyfriend thing too." Just as he hoped this earned a chuckle from Stiles who was half way through his drink.

He moved to put the drink on the other side of Derek and he took it from him. In doing so some of the liquid sloshed out onto his hand. "You're wasting it!" Stiles called grabbing his hand after the cup was set down containing most of its contents. Stiles grabbed his hand shoving it in Derek's face pointing at the spoonful of liquid running down the back of his hand and between his fingers. "Wasting!" He grumbled and then-

Stiles tongue was on his hand. Stiles was licking Derek's hand. "What?" Stiles needed to stop before he ended up with an embarrassing boner. He hadn't had a mouth on him since Kate, well apart from biting in a fight, not in bed.

Stiles finished and looked up at Derek, "What? You wasted MY hot chocolate. So it was mine to take back." Then he turned over and laid back against him again. They settled back into their earlier position and Stiles snuggled up under his chin. Stiles eyes were strained on the television and Derek was staring down at him.

Then he saw it. The dark purple mark on his shoulder. He had completely forgotten about the events of the day. He had been too wrapped up in deciphering their involvement. He ran his fingers over it and Stiles flinched. "Mmnnmm, don't remind me." Derek removed his hand after tracing it once.

"I'm sorry." Derek grunted.

"Bout what?" he shifted down into more of a laying position and Derek followed.

Derek reached around rubbed a thumb across the mark, "This shouldn't have happened. None of this should happen. If I was just a better Alpha they wouldn't bother to challenge me."

"Keep doing that." Stiles interrupted. Derek froze unsure of what he was doing earning a grunt from Stiles. "Touch it. Doesn't matter how. It's like it-I don't know-isn't so bad-if you're touching it, not so bad." Stiles was beginning to sound like he was on the edge of sleep.

Was Stiles really going to pass out without a paranoid stage? "For someone who just got high for the first time you are really relaxed, like not paranoid or freaked at all."

Stiles smiled stretching his neck so Derek could have better range in his petting and tracing. "I'm freaked out and paranoid every other moment of my life since Scott turned." Derek nodded in agreement. "And you're here."

Derek was thrown by this, he still hadn't admitted to liking him back but this implied trust, comfort, and welcome. Derek could live with that. He could definitely live with that. "Yea, I'm here."

A few seconds later and Stiles was snoring softly on Derek's chest. "Not going anywhere." He whispered and finished the movie.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I know I did.**

**Follow me on Tumblr for story updates and teasers. littleredsterek . tumblr . com**

**Also, comments keep me writing and make me loads a happeh!**


End file.
